The Darkest Souls
by Lady Yami Bakura
Summary: *Chapter 9 YAY!!* The story of Yami's past if out, but is it in time to save Yugi from the mysterious Eve? Who is she and what does she have to do with Yami, Bakura and Kaiba's visions? Yaoi: YxYY, RBxYB. Please R&R!
1. Pain of the Past

Well, this is my work of art, I have to admit, I'm sadly proud of this J This is the first chapter of a story I've had kicking around in my head for ages and it may take a few chapters to get through all the back round stuff. In a nutshell, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura and Kaiba have all suddenly started to have strange visions of a mysterious Egyptian woman on a duel monsters card. Who is she, how has she returned and what kind of a creature is she? More importantly, why is she after Yugi? Please R&R!   
  
Rated PG13 for Yaoi, but it's not to bad, I'm trying to keep this PG13, if you think it needs a higher rating I'll change it: YamixYugi , BakuraxRyou. There's also vampiric violence, and in the future suicidal and abusive themes.   
  
Yugi: Someone's after me!!??  
  
Yami: Don't worry aibou, I'll protect you. Who is this girl any way?  
  
LadyYamiBakura: Hey, you're the one inspiring me.  
  
Yami: Well can I uninspire you?  
  
LYB: Sorry it doesn't work that way.  
  
Yugi: Can we just get on with it?  
  
LYB: Okay then *looks at her most trusted companion who's sitting beside her, silently sharpening him sword* Hey Cyris, read the disclaimers for me.  
  
Cyris: Alright:  
  
Disclaimer: LadyYamiBakura does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, nor does she own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading card game.  
  
Cyris: There you go mistress.  
  
LYB: Thanks Cyris! On with the story!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The Darkest Souls  
*********************************************************************************  
He never saw it coming. In an instant her soft arms were around him, her unnatural hardness and strength crushing him against her. He opened his mouth to scream but it was frozen in his throat under the gaze of her bright garnet eyes, he was paralysed as she held him. Beautiful hair fell over her back and shoulders, it brushed his face and neck in the close embrace, from it he caught the smell of exotic spices of the east. It was black, but when the dim lights of night struck it, it was blood red. Her eyes glowed, rimmed in black eyeliner, so she looked Egyptian; they stood out boldly against the dark, those glowing red eyes.   
  
The creature gave a low growl in her throat, pulling back her lips to reveal her sharpened teeth. The man caught a breath as the beautiful, deadly creature ripped open his neck with her teeth, spilling his hot blood into her mouth. In a few moments the body grew stiff and cold, a dead weight in her slender arms.   
  
She dropped the body where she stood, then took out a key shaped object about seven inches long from a gold chain around her neck, she then pulled off the bottom, showing the key to be a dagger as well. The woman cut across her bite marks, making it look like the poor soul had been mugged and his throat slashed. She raised the dagger, admiring it, then licked it clean of blood before sheathing it and placing it back around her neck. The creature made her way through the night, the key dangling from her neck, the moon glittering off it's carved Egyptian eye. She had things to do, she could feel him near, calling out to her but she couldn't go to him, not yet. First she needed to do something, she closed her eyes, searching, she could feel him even closer, the one she wanted. She felt three of them near in fact: her lover, her first son, and her husband...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
He gasped and threw himself into a sitting position, trying to breath. He could still see her, the fleeting remnants of a fading dream. Her pretty brown Egyptian eyes and blood-black like his own, only without any trance of blond or light colors. Yami buried his face in his hands, he couldn't think of her right now, the pain was to great. He felt miserable and lonely all of a sudden; how horribly ironic.   
  
The dream had been coming again, night after night, he felt her near him at the funniest times. The dream had almost stopped until the last few nights and it had come back full force, refusing to leave him alone. It had come to him so many times during the centuries he lay locked away in the millennium puzzle. But eventually time had wiped away his memories of her, everything but the pain. Now with his memories back the pain was worst, and with the dream plaguing him it was unbearable. He had come so close to leaving her memory behind...  
  
After the young boy had released him from the puzzle the dreams started to fade. In their place, Yami found himself thinking more and more about his aibou; his bright cheerful eyes, his cute innocent smile, his giving and loving nature. How different they were. He was always cunning, confident, full of mystery, his eyes and dark half-smile reflected this. Before he could always push the pain aside for awhile. But now in the dark of his soul room in the very dead of night, it had returned like silent tiger closing in for the kill. He thought of his aibou and smiled slightly, he wanted to throw his arms around the boy and run his fingers through his dark, blond streaked hair. He wished he could press his lips to the boys tender skin, keep him safe forever. Yami knew that if he had the chance he could show his lighter half the love he had inside of him. If he could, he would never let him go, never harm him, always protect him. He wouldn't make the mistake he had made with her. Yami hissed to himself, though he hated to admit it he was terrified by what he felt. He, who was once a powerful pharaoh was afraid. He doubted such a carefree boy would feel the same affection as he did, he never dared look through his reincarnates soul room to find out. Yami felt so lonely, but it was probably his own damn fault. So this was the price he paid for mastering the shadow games, eternal loneliness. She had betrayed him and now the one he loved most was indifferent to his affection. As the melancholy thoughts swarmed his head he had begun to pace his soul room madly until he could no longer stand being confined and he emerged into the bedroom where his puzzle was lying.  
  
Moonlight poured in the windows, painting everything crystalline shades of blue and silver. He took off his cape and flung it aside, feeling it was out of place in the serene silence. He deftly approached the bed and crossed his arms, leaning against the bedpost, watching his aibou sleep. A perfect picture of innocence, a small smile on his face, the moon making his soft skin shine in silvery light. His hair was lying about his face as if it had been purposefully placed, the white sheet curled around him, reflecting the beautiful light themselves. He was an angel.   
  
Yami sighed miserably in his mind as he watched his aibou. He no longer used his name for Egypt, the name Yami stuck with him now, he liked it, that's who he was now. He wasn't a king, or an Egyptian, he was himself and Yami suited him fine; after all, Yami meant "dark". He liked his aibou's name as well, Yugi. The word meant "game" or "play". So together they were "dark game". The thought made Yami laugh slightly, yes they were meant to play the game together. To bad they couldn't. He knew the boy would never betray him but still, he couldn't decide which was worst, being alone or knowing it was unfair to ask such a thing from a boy. Why did he even think of his aibou as a boy? After all Yugi would be graduating this year, but he hadn't changed since their first encounter. It was his sweetness, his innocence. Yami decided. He longed to touch him, to hold him. He remembered a similar feeling once before, when he first laid eyes on her, her tanned skin and flowing black-red hair, her blue desert dress falling over her shoulders. His Protector of the Throne. He had used all his knowledge of the shadow realm to make that summon for her. He had carved it himself from the normal stone playing tablets and laboured over it for days, then charmed it with spells and magic. She loved to duel, she was one of the best, only three people had ever beaten her, he had been one. He knew the modern card version of Protector of the Throne was around but he hadn't seen it. He hoped he never would. Soon after he finished it, she finished him. She broke his heart completely and he felt a small hate for her brew among the pain. "Eve..." he whispered softly, her named echoed hauntingly in his ear. He never knew what became of her.  
  
He looked up again at his sleeping aibou and her image fled from his mind, leaving only the misery inflicted by a loss of faith in love. He was falling in love again, he knew it and he knew he had to stop it, but a heartbroken voice spoke within him, it was far to late to stop it now. He would have to suppress it like he did before. His mind reeled, there were too many emotions involved here, it was so simple and so complicated. He finally tore his eyes from the heavenly image and fell into the chair at the rooms deck by the window. Leaning his forehead in his hand, rubbing his temples with his fingers and thumb, he tried to think and set aside his emotions. He could always do it before, why not now? He closed his eyes.  
  
He heard the bed creak softly and the covers ruffle. *Don't let him be awake.* Yami preyed in his mind *Oh god's don't let him be awake and see me like this!*  
  
"Yami?" said the familiar, sweet voice with a yawn, "Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi looked at the figure hunched in his chair, head in one hand, eyes closed, frowning, the familiar silhouette dark against the window. It worried him to see his Yami like this, his calm exterior shattered by upset. "Yami?" he repeated.  
  
"Go to sleep, aibou." came the forceful but gentle reply. Yugi drew a slow breath and sat up, something in the forceful tone had unnerved him.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Yugi pressed again in a caring tone, hoping for at least some form of explanation.  
  
Yami cringed as he heard the question pressed to him again and all the things he could say raced into his mind, all of them far to personal so he just kept his mouth shut and scowled. He heard the boy get out of bed and walk toward him. He heart pounded in his chest, it seemed so loud, surely the boy could hear it. His emotions were quickly becoming overwhelming, tears of frustration and loneliness stung his eyes and he bit the inside of his lip to fight them back. He was destined to be alone and he would deal with it alone.  
  
Yugi stopped in front of his darker half and was hit by a wave of fear, he had never seen his Yami like this before. To Yugi, he looked like a small puppy that had been kicked one to many times, very different from his bold, confident self. "Oh Yami, you look horrible!" he said, partly in shock. "What is it? Please tell me, let me help." The figure before him dropped his hand from his head to the desk.  
  
Yami felt a rush of warm coppery liquid in his mouth and blanched at the bitter taste, he had bit too hard. A single tear escaped his firmly closed eyes and rolled over his cheek, flashing silver in the moonlight.  
  
Yugi felt a sort of sorrow, he loved Yami with all his heart and it killed him to see he in pain. He reached out to brush away the lone tear but quickly a hand came up and smacked it away. Yami looked up at him, anger in his eyes, but not his normal anger; Yugi knew him well enough to read his emotions and this was one he'd never seen before, it wasn't simply anger, it was sadness, as well as confusion and exhaustion.   
  
Yami dropped his hand back to the desk and his gaze as well, glaring at nothing, his garnet eyes brimming with tears that he tried vainly to fight. Yugi made a small noise in his throat as the silver tears started to fall from his darker half's eyes and looked around for something to help dry the others eyes. The ancient boy buried his face in his hands, he hadn't cried in millenniums, not since she had broken his heart. She may as well had torn him limb from limb, it would have hurt less. This boy may as well do the same. He felt a soft warm cloth pressed against his cheeks, tenderly nursing away his tears. He opened his eyes and looked at the boy kneeling before him, holding a dark cloth in his hands that he used to wipe away his Yami's tears. Near by on the desk lay his duel monsters deck, toppled over disregarded and devoid of their normal protective cloth. "Your deck..." Yami muttered softly.  
  
"They'll be okay for awhile." Yugi assured him, continuing to dab his face . The gesture brought tears back to Yami's eyes, Yugi always kept his deck in complete care, carefully wrapped from the air in the same cloth being used to care for him now; leaving his aibou's prized possession vulnerable and even toppled over in his haste. He was caring like that.  
  
Yugi stood up, the tears now gone, and started to re-stack his deck. "Here, I know something that may cheer you up." Yugi said with a smile, but Yami could tell that he was still unnerved by what had just passed. "Shuffle the deck, your heart is in these cards too after all." Yami complied and wordlessly handed them back the deck. Yugi laid the top three cards face down on the desk and smiled softly "Ryou's been teaching me to read the cards to see inside people's hearts." Yami had to find this slightly amusing and leaned forward to see what his cards would be.  
  
Yugi touched the first card "This one represents how everyone sees you," he flipped it over, "The Dark Magician," Yugi smiled "big surprise there. It means that you show yourself to the world as dark, mysterious and powerful." Yugi flipped the second card, the Mystical Elf "This one represents your inner personality, the Mystical Elf means you have a lot of secrets that you defend highly." Yami nodded, showing that this was true and Yugi could move on to the last card. "The third card is how you see yourself." Yugi flipped the last card and Yami froze it terror... Soul Release. He remembered the card, it was the third card he made for her, the last one. Protector of the Throne he made when he loved her, Change of Heart he made when she betrayed him, Soul Release he made to ease his pain when he betrayed her. This was impossible, or was it? His heart was in those cards and he couldn't hide it, he used the card in his deck to honour her spirit and the guilt he wished he could free. "Soul Release," Yugi said, a surprised look on his face, "it means..."  
  
"I know what it means," Yami hissed "I means that I suffer from broke heart and I want it to end." Yugi looked at him, upon seeing the expression of pure contempt on his doubles face, he went pale.   
  
"That's right." Yugi acknowledged softly.   
  
Yami felt a rage come up inside him, he rose ominously from the chair and picked up the card then threw it harshly into the garbage can near by. He hated that face, her face, he hated having her in his memory and his guilt over what happened carved into his mind as well as on that card. He wanted the whole thing gone from his life.   
  
"Please Yami!" Yugi pleaded, watching his darker with concern, this was not like Yami at all. "What's wrong!?" Yami turned and began to march towards his puzzle, "Your scaring me!" Yugi cried disparately "I'm really worried about you! I've never seen you like this!" Yugi pulled the card from the trash and lay it back with the deck.  
  
Yami stopped and composed himself, drawing a deep breath, forcing himself to become calm. "It's nothing, aibou. Go back to sleep." he replied, falling back into his trance of misery.  
  
"No." Yugi said firmly, his force surprising Yami, "Not until I know what's going on!"   
  
The boy was breaking his heart, Yami sighed. "You wouldn't understand. Go back to bed." he said softly. It hurt, pushing away the one thing he loved and desired. Did he enjoy hurting himself or something? He bit his lip against the pain again and felt the blood flow a new.   
  
"Yami..." Yugi stepped up behind him and touched his darker half's shoulder. Yami pushed him away roughly.  
  
"Leave me be!" he said harshly, he had to get away and he headed for his puzzle.  
  
"Please don't go..." came the soft hurt voice from behind him. "Please..." He remembered Eve saying the same thing once before, maybe if he had listened she wouldn't have betrayed him. Didn't he just promise himself he would never make that mistake with Yugi? He emotions erupted again and he suddenly felt faint. He gave a moan and fell to his knees, burring his face in his hands.   
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried, rushing to him and standing in front of him, trying to get him to his feet. Yami looked up, his face level with the boy's flat stomach. He felt Yugi touch his face, silently pleading to let him help. Yami wanted the pain to end, the end all depended on this boy now. Yami leaned forward and kissed the boys stomach through the white silk shirt. He felt the boy tense in shock but he didn't really care, he just didn't want to be alone anymore. He slid his hands up to the boys waist and kissed the boys stomach again.  
  
Yugi was in shocked by this new tenderness to the point where he couldn't move and he left his hands as they were, rested on his Yami's shoulders as he watched the former pharaoh lay kisses across his abdomen. Yami deftly started to undo the buttons of Yugi's shirt, gently kissing each new inch of exposed flesh and running his hands across the soft warm skin hidden under the cool silk. Yami relished it, each kiss and the sound of his aibou trying to catch his breath. He laid his cheek against the boys bare stomach, liking the feeling of the silk brushing his face and the warmth of the skin pressed to him. He let his arms rest on the boys back and sighed contentedly, closing his eyes, "Yugi..."  
  
Yugi stared at his companion, he barely ever called him by name. He ran his hands through Yami's hair and sank down onto his knees as well, wrapping his arms around the broken figure. Yami returned the embrace and buried his face in his aibou's hair. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" Yugi asked again, stroking his back in a consoling manner.   
  
"No, aibou." Yami said in his normal, confident tone only it was soft, like a whisper, "Not now." He let his lighter half go and stood up, going for his puzzle once more.  
  
"Stay," Yugi said softly, "Your still upset, you don't have to be alone." Yami stopped, the invitation was wonderful, not to be alone. Yugi stood up and put a hand on Yami's shoulder, turning him toward the bed then guiding him to it and motioned for him to sit down. Yami didn't feel much like protesting, he was emotionally exhausted and sleep seemed like a wonderful idea, so he allowed his aibou to help remove his shirt and provide him with an extra pillow. He lay down in the warm bed and lay on his side facing the wall, then pulled the covers up over him.   
  
He felt his lighter half crawl in beside him and there was a silence until finally the younger boy spoke, "Yami?"  
  
"Yes, aibou?"  
  
"Sometimes your a frustrating person."  
  
"So are you." he replied "But your also very sweet at times."  
  
"That's not what I meant." He felt the bed shift, Yugi had rolled over and was looking at his back. "Why do you shut me out? Sometimes you act like I'm the greatest thing in the world, the next you turn around and refuse to let me care about you." Yes, that was true, he had just done it a minute ago, wrapped his arms around the boy then started to leave. He felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him and the boy rest his head on the back of his neck. "I love you," Yugi said softly, "Why don't you understand that?"  
  
The words shocked Yami, how could he be so dense? It's not like the boy could read his mind and understand why he acted like he did. How could he even possibly explain what he felt when he didn't know himself. "I'm cursed, beautiful one." Yami sighed, he would have to try his best, he had to say it "It's a long story that follows me wherever I go. She cursed me when I saw her with him, kissing his lips and whispering 'I love you' in his ear. She destroyed my heart and you rebuilt it. I'll always be there for you, Yugi. And I do love you, but I can't ask the same from you. There's to much you don't know..."   
  
"You still love her." Yugi said, apparently covering up the rejection he felt.  
  
"No." Yami said, covering the boy's right hand with his own "To much time has gone by, it's not love that I feel for her. You wouldn't understand, you don't know what happened."  
  
"Then tell me." Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Not tonight. I've dealt with the pain enough for tonight..." Yami answered, rolling over and taking the boy in his arms. Yugi smiled, delighted with having his normal Yami back, and to have this newly revealed affection. Yami kissed the boy's forehead and stroked his hair. This had all happened so fast, but he knew in his heart it wasn't over yet. They still had things to address before they could ever really call themselves a couple, but this was better then nothing. For that matter it was better anything Yami had ever known, jut to hold his love like he had wanted to for so long. He wanted this boy.  
  
Yugi kissed his darker half's shoulders, curling his hands around his companions back. Yami smiled gently and pulled him closer, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. The pain was slowly ebbing away, he had finally begun to heal, lying in this little angels arms. He kissed the top of the boys head, loving being so close to him.   
  
Yugi laughed and turned his head up, his heart leaping to see Yami smiling at him in his odd little way. Yami leaned down, unable to resist the boy's smiling lips and kissed him tenderly. Yugi returned the kiss, and when they separated he leaned up, catching Yami by the corner of his lips trying to pull him down into a deeper kiss. Yami obliged him for a moment, then put a finger to his new lovers lips. "Hush Yugi-Chan," He said, using the boy's affectionate nickname, "Don't rush, your so innocent and I think it's best we take it slow." He kissed the bridge of Yugi's noise, he wanted to push the boy into the bed right then but didn't dare. His aibou was an innocent and he didn't want to rush him into something they both may regret later.  
  
They kissed again and Yugi sighed contentedly, tucking his head under Yami's chin and dropping his arms to a loose hold around his waist. Yami couldn't help but truly smile, for the first time in what seemed like years he was honestly happy. He held the boy as close to him as he dared without hurting him, he never wanted to let him go; already the pain was slipping away.  
  
"I'll always be here for you," Yami said softly "you alone mean more to me then anything I've ever known." The boy sighed again and kissed his darker doubles chin in response.  
  
"I love you, Yami."  
  
"And I love you, aibou." he answered, "Hush now and sleep, tomorrow we'll have more time to ourselves," he paused, "And we'll talk."  
  
"About what?" Yugi said lazily, snuggling a bit closer.  
  
"I'll tell you a story." Yami replied, closing his eyes and letting himself remember "About a queen who betrayed her friends, family and love, and the king who destroyed her completely."  
  
Beside him, Yugi's breath had become steady, he was soundly asleep. Yami smiled at his sleeping lover, yes he loved him more then anything in the world. In the serene setting of the embrace, he fell into a sublime sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
LYB: There you have it, a mystery! Who is Eve? Why is she back?  
  
Bakura: Hey when do I get to be in this, love? She's bugging me too you know!  
  
LYB: The next chapter, I have something really good in mind for you. hehehehe...  
  
Ryou: Do I have to be involved?  
  
LYB: Sorry, aibou, but I need you.  
  
Ryou: Damn.  
  
Yami: You need us?  
  
LYB: Not till chapter 3.  
  
Yami: Sweet! Let's go Yugi! *They both run off to BK and enjoy a few burgers*  
  
Ryou: Can we go??  
  
LYB: Sorry, love. But I need you and my brother.  
  
Bakura: How I'm I mixed up in this??  
  
LYB: MWAHAHAHA!! You'll have to wait and find out!!!  
  
Cyris: Oh Gods, now she'll go typing crazy *grabs a coffee* It's going to be a long night. Please R&R if you'd like the story to continue: chapter 2: For the Love of The Blood 


	2. For the Love of The Blood

Wow! I feel so loved! Thanks for all your reviews guys! Don't worry YumeChan, Eve will show herself soon ;) There'll also be a bit of lemony fluff in this chapter, for those who requested it ;) it may not be Yami and Yugi, but they'll get involved a little down the road. Okay, so this chapter is really wordy, I'll be the first to say that it rambles on. It also tends to repeat itself a lot. Please don't kill me, it's all default before I get the real plot started. : )  
  
LYB: Everyone loves you my muses *she cuddles all he muses who have worked thus far*  
Yugi: Gee! Thanks everyone!  
Yami: Thank you all, we can continue with the story.  
Yugi: ^__^ Yay!! Time to pick on Bakura!!!  
Bakura: What!!  
LYB: Yugi, what did I say about sugar?  
Yugi: Umm… It's good for me?  
LYB: O_oU. Anyway. Yeah it's time to pick on my beautiful brother whom I adore! Your time to shine brother and you too my angelic little hikari.  
Bakura: Sweet! I'm the star!! Let's go abiou!  
Ryou: He has an ego doesn't he? Why do I have a feeling this will be a looonnnggg chapter?  
LYB: You'll enjoy it… trust me ;) Cyris?  
Cyris: *sips his coffee, and as the one who inspires me for all my darkest writings, prepares for a long night* Yes? Oh the disclaimers: LadyYamiBakura doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Duel Monsters etc, Just Eve. Now, one with the story….   
  
Ryou Bakura=Ryou  
Yami Bakura=Bakura  
  
************************************************************************  
For the Love of The Blood  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura reached out and struck his lighter half across the temple sending the white haired youth back to the floor he had been trying to get up from. A red spot formed under the soft hair where he had been hit as he slowly pushed himself up from the bedroom floor. Bakura waited until the boy had half raised himself before kicking him in the ribs, causing him to fall over once more.   
  
Ryou coughed, it felt like the air had been ripped from his lungs; he lay still this time, hoping his Yami may soon get bored of this. But he knew that it wouldn't be, he was usually beaten unconscious before it would stop.   
  
Yami Bakura's eyes flashed and he kicked the boy again *Why won't you just pass out!* he hissed to himself. He got a hold of himself through the fury. *Your killing the child!* he cursed at himself, *If you keep doing this every week, soon he'll be dead!* But the smell of blood was already in the air and Bakura felt his senses blur. He felt himself vaguely pick up the youth and throw him harshly against the bed, Ryou gave a cry of pain.   
  
Once more something logical fought Bakura *For the love of Ra, stop this!! If you truly love this boy, stop this!!* The killers fury consumed him again and he struck Ryou had against his jaw. The boy wavered a moment before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward into Bakura's arms. *Are you satisfied now?* No, not yet. The boy was vulnerable now, completely unaware and not afraid, it stirred something in Bakura, when the boy was like this. It was powerful, mind bending and…  
  
…he forgot. Bakura opened his eyes and looked around, this was all wrong. Ryou now lay pale on the bed, and he was sitting beside him, how had they gotten there? Something had happened but what? The last thing Bakura recalled was the boy falling into his arms, now he was on the bed. He looked at the clock, indeed 5 minutes had passed that he couldn't account for. He couldn't remember moving at all.   
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a woman laugh, he saw a fleeting image of blood-black hair and rich blue dress before she vanished into a lost distant memory. The woman from his dreams. He would often she her in his dreams at night, she would whisper things to him, but he always forgot.  
  
He looked at Ryou, what was he doing to this boy? He couldn't keep going like this, the youth was slowly being killed alive. Bakura felt a sadness come over him looking at the boy, every time he vowed never more, but then when the dark of night set in and they were alone, the fury took over.  
  
He hadn't felt this way in millenniums, he love Ryou more then he dared acknowledge, he knew the sentiment was returned, he could tell by the way the youth gazed at him and silently accepted the brutal beatings. Bakura stood up, he had had enough of this, the boy didn't deserve this. He turned to the door, then felt a surge of strength pass through him, he stretched his arms in front of him, testing the feeling as it seemed to settle. Was it just him, or did his skin looked more flushed then normal?   
  
Bakura glanced at the bedside table where Ryou's duelling deck lay, his card The Change Of Heart was face up. It was Bakura's favourite as well, the face on it was familiar, he closed his eyes and imagined it, another identical face emerged over it, it was her card, the woman. The pharaoh had made it for her after she changed… to what? There were to many questions that came back to her. Why did all his questions come back to her? Why did she haunt the dark corners of his mind, the things he couldn't remember? "Who are you, dark one?" he whispered "Why do I feel like you're a part of me somehow?" He could only recall her in vague flashes. When the killers lust struck him, he could feel her, indeed like she were a small part of him, but he only felt it in those moments. What had she done to him? Had she made him this way? Most all of his Egyptian life was blurred after his first memories of her, just a fleeting image of her blood-black hair.   
  
He shook his head of the thoughts, he was being weak and foolish he told himself and headed for the door.   
  
"Yami?" came a soft voice from behind him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away." he snapped in response. Fear struck Ryou but when he tried to get up quickly he was struck with dizziness and collapsed back onto the bed. Yami Bakura heard the crash and cringed, but kept still, he would never give away his sympathy.   
  
Ryou laid his head down, "Don't leave," he said softly, "Your all I've got."  
  
Yami Bakura sighed, that hurt him, how could the boy still feel that way after everything he had done to him? But in a strange way, it was true, Bakura had never seen the boy's father home for more then three days and he knew Ryou's mother was dead. The only reason the boy was alive now was because he had come home just in time to find his abiou lying in the bathroom with his wrists cut open, and he stopped the bleeding.  
  
"Your weak minded, little one." Bakura said, turning and frowning at the white haired youth but inside he could feel his heart break as he sat down beside him on the bed. He grabbed a tissue, dabbing away the blood on his others face. "Learn to stand up for yourself," he said sharply. He raised the tissue and a tinge hit him, looking at the blood on the white cottony paper.   
  
Ryou rolled onto his back and looked up at his Yami, "Why do you do this?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
Yami Bakura was fascinated by the red color on the tissue. "I don't know," he admitted, completely distracted, "There are times I feel weak and hungry, then I feel this lust come over me. I feel like I need to see blood and your always the closest thing to me. Sometimes I see this woman, the same one on the change of heart card, only she's different. Sometimes I see her in my dreams. I can't help it, it's like…" he caught himself, he had been so caught up in staring at the beautiful red on white that he had been rambling. He knew he had said to much, that was confirmed by the harsh silence and Ryou's shocked stair. Bakura shrugged carelessly to pass it off and tossed the tissue away.   
  
Ryou tried to sit up again but failed and relaxed back down into the bed, turning his head to the right. "I don't understand." he said softly, gazing at nothing. "I should hate you, but I don't. Every time you attack me, for some reason I…" he trailed off with a sigh.  
  
"You…?" Bakura prompted, a bit of annoyance in his voice as he continued to nurse the other boys wounds.  
  
"I feel closer to you." Bakura stopped, and frowned at the boy, puzzled. "Well I do." Ryou said in his gentle accented tone, knowing his Yami's reaction without even looking. Bakura shrugged again, more to push the thought away from his own mind then Ryou's, then continued with his task.  
  
"Your so cold." Ryou sighed, "Why won't you talk to me? Like you did a minute ago, you were being honest for once."  
  
"I was preoccupied and I'm always honest." Bakura answered smartly.  
  
"But you never tell the whole truth, that's how you get away with everything." Ryou countered with the same smugness.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and noticed a spot of blood on Ryou's neck and started to wipe it away. "You want me to be honest? Fine. I'm being plagued by visions of some black haired lady from my past and meanwhile I've fallen hopelessly in love with you. Happy?" Bakura hissed. Ryou blinked, was he being sincere or sarcastic? It was hard to tell with him.  
  
"What's this?" Bakura said sharply, his voice tinged with questioning.   
  
"What?" Ryou answered.   
  
"This one, on your neck." Ryou could feel his Yami had his collar pushed back. "I never gave you this." It dawned on Ryou what he meant. Bakura stared at the cuts, puncture wounds that stood out against the white of the boys neck, the area around them was slightly bruised and their were a few other marks indicating the wound had been reopened several times.   
  
"Just after you came out of the ring and into my soul room for the first time, I had a dream." Ryou started. "I dreamed you took me in your arms and you told me I was going to be your life. That my life would let you survive and then you bit me, right there." he indicated the bruised spot on the left side of his lower neck, right on the curve that slopped into his shoulder. "But I screamed and woke up, the next morning it was there and it hasn't gone away."  
  
"How come I've never seen these before!" Yami Bakura demanded.   
  
"I hide it under my hair." Ryou said simply.  
  
"Shouldn't you get this looked at?"   
  
"It never bothered me, it doesn't hurt, not even when I touch it."  
  
Bakura put an arm under the boy's shoulder and lifted him into a sitting position so he could examine the wound more closely. It's punctures were just deep enough to let a significant amount of blood flow out, and appeared to have been opened very recently, but there was no indication as to where all the blood could have gone. Another thing that interested Bakura was the lack of injury to the muscle, it seemed perfectly intact under the broken skin. As if the instrument had been very sharp and tapered like a very small dagger and had struck with a hole punch like effect. Most so, he was amazed by how much his eyes picked up, he had noticed his senses had become sharper in the last year, since he had been released for the millennium ring. The wound fascinated him, it was magnetic, and he brushed his lips against it.   
  
Ryou shuddered under the touch but said nothing, he was surprised that this didn't feel unnatural. It felt normal, but at the same time seemed new, then it hit him, he had never been awake for this. For what?  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, his lips pressed to the smooth neck. He was over come with a sense of bliss, peace. He closed his arms around the boy in a tender embrace and pushed back a lock of white hair from the wound, then put a hand on Ryou's neck, holding it securely. What in the name Ra was he doing? Ryou had never moved, as if he knew exactly what was going.   
  
Suddenly Bakura felt his body tense, he felt it burning in him, the blood lust. His breath quickened and he felt his senses become sharp, glancing up quickly he saw clearly across the room at his reflection in the mirror, he eyes had turned color slightly to bright garnet red, like they did when he was angry, only he wasn't angry now. He buried his lips to the wound and kissed it, Ryou trembled and a thrill went through Bakura.   
  
Something pricked the inside of Bakura's mouth and he pulled his lips back to ease the ever so slight pain. He ran his tongue over his teeth till he felt a prick, his eyeteeth were growing slightly and becoming extremely sharp, he smiled, they didn't feel out of place at all. The lust was in him now, but it wasn't blurring his mind like it had before. He wanted something, he kissed Ryou's neck again.   
  
Ryou shifted in his arms, Bakura growled and tightened his grip on the boy but gently stroked his neck with his thumb. Ryou gave a soft whimper, he was getting unnerved, Bakura didn't blame him, that was the reason Bakura never wanted Ryou awake for this. He didn't want to frighten him, like he had the first night. The memories were coming back. He struck, biting deep into the tender neck against his lips.  
  
Ryou cried out and his arms came up, clinging to Bakura. The sweet liquid flooded Bakura's mouth, along with memories and understanding. He had always wanted until he was starved for blood before attacking, making his final outburst violent and blurring. But now, he was drinking for the love of the blood. He was in certain heaven, the aggression gone, so that was why he was so moody, lack of this. He understood now, he need to take life to live, he had been living off Ryou. He could remember their first encounter like this, he had moved to fast, scaring the boy with his nature. So he made the whole thing like a dream. But the incident had left a mark on Bakura, he somehow decided he would have to starve himself so he didn't have to feed often. When the hungry became to much, instinct, the blood lust took over, making his memory blur and his mind block it out, he never believed it until now. He was attacking with a clear mind for the first time since their first encounter.   
  
He felt the white haired youth dig his fingers into his back and whimper again. Bakura smoothed his hair, "shhh…" he whispered gently "just relax…" he pulled at the blood, sucking at the wound, he felt the boy relax into the embrace.  
  
Ryou had never been awake for the attack before, but now that he was it felt incredible, he realised now why his Yami always knocked him out and why the wound never healed. Why his dark other had been so violent, he understood now. He had been scared the first time, he'd screamed with fear, to many of those horror movies from America about creatures like these. Ryou thought they were all killers, but he himself wasn't dead, not even after all this time, he wondered why. *Because I loved you* he heard Bakura's voice from far away *Because you were like me before I was turned, because I fell in love with you completely and wanted only to live from you.*   
  
Ryou sighed, he felt light and content, once he stopped fighting he found the experience heavenly. There was an understanding between the two of them, a love given and a love returned. This had to be why he felt closer to his Yami after an attack, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his life helped keep his Yami alive, just like his Yami kept him alive. He ran his hands through Bakura's hair and over his shoulders, he gave a soft moan of pleasure.  
  
Bakura smiled to himself, what had he been missing by making the boy pass out to feed on him? It was so much better this way, to drink him slowly, to feel him move under his grip, to read his thoughts and emotions like they were his own. He knew the youth wasn't afraid now, he trusted the dark fiend with his life. The blood filled him, he was swept up in the intimacy of the embrace. If only he could do this everyday, little drinks, so the killers lust never took over, no more violence, just this; to have his abiou not only as his source of life but his lover.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he released the youth with a startled cry, throwing the boy away from him onto the bed. Ryou gave a cry of shock at the abrupt separation. Bakura scrambled to his feet and started pacing wildly, his abiou's blood swimming in his veins, he trembled. What was going on? What had he done? It had all seemed so clear a moment ago. He needed the blood, not really to live, but to stay strong, if he didn't get it regularly he became very violent. What scared him was how much he needed his lighter side, depended on him, loved him. He had just seen the youths love in the embrace, his trust.   
  
Bakura leaned on the dresser trying to get his head straight, this happened to fast and now his mind reeled. He'd just figured out he wasn't the person he thought he was, not just a self-seeking tomb robber, but a bloodthirsty creature. All the stories of these blood drinkers he heard said they couldn't go out into the sun, he could, true it made his eyes hurt after an hour or two, but he could. He was confused.  
  
"Yami," Ryou called weakly. Bakura licked a few traces of blood from his lips, the taste sending chills down Bakura's spine. "Yami?" Ryou repeated.  
  
"What!!" Bakura demanded harshly.  
  
"You didn't know about this did you?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Bakura hissed at himself for what he had done and said, he couldn't take it back now.  
  
"Of course I didn't you fool!"  
  
Ryou coughed. "Are you okay?" Bakura said in an angry tone, hiding his true concern as he turned to the white haired boy.  
  
"I feel weak." he replied dully.  
  
"No wonder." Bakura muttered, walking over to him and sitting beside him. Ryou lay motionless and terribly pale on the bed. "I've stolen your blood twice in less then half and hour. It's no surprise your feeling ill."  
  
"Don't be so harsh." Ryou said softly, turning his head and smiling at his Yami weakly. "It's not like you're a mass murderer, like in the movies."  
  
"Not that we know of." Bakura replied blandly.  
  
"I doubt it. When you drank I could hear your thoughts."  
  
"Oh, perfect." Yami Bakura hissed. Ryou's smiled faded into a depressed frown.   
  
"You said you loved me, that you only wanted life for me." he caught Bakura's gazes, his brilliant dark eyes burning into his mind. "For once you were honest with me, you weren't harsh or angry."   
  
Bakura leaned down over his lighter half, placing one hand on either side of his body. "You little thief," he said menacingly "steeling my thoughts" he smirked slightly, in his dark way and lowered himself down further by putting his elbows onto the bed as well. "Don't get me started on the things I could do to you when your weak like this. You don't want to get me angry right now." he worked his fingers into his abiou's silky white hair.   
  
Ryou closed his eyes and smiled. "Your already angry, because you can't admit that this time your in over your head and you can't control it."   
  
Bakura laughed darkly and pulled his grip on the boy's hair tight, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make a point. "Stop calling my bluff, you know I don't joke."  
  
"If you were going to hurt me, you'd have done it already. You never hesitate."  
  
Bakura lay down fully atop the boy, locking him beneath and laughed again in his dark way. "You so naïve." He grabbed the youth by the back of the head and Ryou closed his eyes tightly bracing for an impact, cursing himself for pushing his yami's buttons. But instead he felt a soft pressure on his lips, a kiss, gently and tender.   
  
Ryou was stunned. Whatever he had expected it wasn't this. He never knew his dark alter-ego to be gentle or tender in anyway, well besides the blood embrace that had recently passed. It was shocking to say the least. He felt his Yami pull away from him.  
  
"I thought not." He said sourly and Ryou opened his eyes. Yami Bakura was now sitting on the end of the bed, one leg dangling lazily over the side, the other was pulled up to his chest and he rested his arm and chin on it, glaring at nothing. "Next time you want something," he said, casting a glare at the boy "Make sure you want it first." Then it struck Ryou what he meant, in his own way, he was being honest and sincere like Ryou had asked him too. The kiss had been a way of admitting everything he said was true, without having to say it aloud; he admitted he loved the boy and Ryou had been to shocked to even acknowledge it, let alone return it.  
  
Fighting his weakness, Ryou managed to pull himself up, Bakura was to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. Ryou wrapped his arms around his darker waist and planted a kiss on his neck just under his ear. Bakura shifted and drew a breath slowly, pleased with the result, Ryou continued to nip at Bakura's ear, running his tongue lightly over the curves and tender area just behind it.   
  
Bakura raised his hand to his abious head, curling his fingers in his hair. He leaned his head back onto Ryou's shoulder and gave a soft moan, the boy was talented. He turned his head to kissed his abiou's cheek but Ryou caught his mouth in powerful and affectionate kiss. Bakura was surprised by his hikaris feverent nature, but enjoyed it, it took his breath away. When the kiss broke off, Ryou leaned heavily against his Yami. "Is that more like what you were expecting?" he smiled in his shy boyish way, which Bakura had secretly come to adore. He nodded and stroked the boys hair, he felt heavy in his arms and looked tired.  
  
"Your weak, Ryou." the word sent chills up Ryou's spine, he smiled weakly, he'd never heard his Yami call him by name before, it was always "boy" or "fool". He could get used to hearing his name that way.   
  
Bakura felt guilty about making the younger boy so sick, he may need professional help, being drained twice as much as normal. "Sleep" he said simply and close his hikaris eyes with his fingers, holding his body to his. He heard the boy sigh softly and in a few minutes, the youths body went limp and Bakura lifted him up in his arms. He knew the boy would eventually recover the blood he'd lost, but he was more concerned that he may become hypoglycaemic.  
  
He lay Ryou in bed and covered him, he would have to give his some time to rest and something to eat that could give him sugar and protein quickly. He gently kissed the boys lips. "I love abiou," he said softly "Though I know I may not show it." He reluctantly turned from the sleeping angel and made his way downstairs, the sun had started to come up.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Bakura dug threw the fridge, at least Ryou's father left them no shortage of food; they lived alone 90% of the time anyway. "Hmmm… food to help anaemia…" he mumbled to himself and began taking out all the things he would need. He had to many thoughts and new memories he had to put together and a few decisions to make. How would he deal with being such a deadly creature? And what did the millennium items and that mysterious woman have to do with it? It would be a few hours before any of the food was ready and Ryou was awake, maybe enough time to get his head in order.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The woman figured the gold key around her neck, the pushed a lock of blood-black hair from her bright violet eyes as she watched the sun come up over the city. The glowing garnet red of her eyes faded with the lust as always. She would normally go to sleep now to avoid the brightness of daylight which hurt her eyes after a while. She put on a pair of sunglasses and wandered down into the city. She's heard things over the night, she had heard the beautiful angelic thief cry out in frustration and confusion, she knew he could fell her near. The pharaoh also seemed to be aware of her presence, but the knowledge of both of them she'd only seen in random bits, whatever he telepathy could pick up. But their was another she also dwelled on and she looked toward the Kaiba mansion, she could feel his suffering, his ancient soul was calling again. She would deal with it soon enough. Already it was 9am, time goes so quick when you think. She had arrived where she wanted to be, standing silently in the shadows of a dark alley just across from a game shop. She watched as a teenaged looking guy and two girls approached the store and knocked, in a moment the door opened and she gave a small smile, looking at he boy in the door. His eyes bright garnet, black-red hair with angel kiss blond highlights, a carbon copy of the pharaoh, only more carefree and innocent. "I'm coming for you Yugi Mouto," she whispered, he eyes following the boys every move, "You won't have to wait much longer and everything will be set, I'm coming for you…"  
  
Across the road, Yugi felt a cold chill run down his spine, he thought he heard a voice talking to him, but when he looked up toward the alley, no one was there.  
  
"You okay buddy?" Tristan noted.  
  
"What is it Yug, you look a bit freaked." Mai said, shouldering her pack.  
  
"Yeah," Tea agreed. "You okay?"  
  
"Oh, it nothing, just thought I heard something" Yugi grinned, "Come inside everyone."   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Bakura: What?!! How come you told everyone that!!  
LYB: It's okay my dark broody brother, know one believes you exist anyway. Besides you had fun and you know it.  
Bakura: Oh yeah!  
Ryou: What about me Lady Yami?  
LYB: I have plans for you, don't worry, you'll be okay, I don't want Bakura's vengence.  
Ryou: Oh, okay ^_^  
LYB: Why don't you boys go out and have some… um.. Fun. Cause the next chapter is Kaiba's!!!  
Kaiba: WHAT!!!  
Bakura: So long sucker!!  
LYB: *Cuddle Kiaba* Yay! He's all mine!!  
Kaiba: Hey! I thought you liked Malik!  
LYB: I like you all. Except Tea… grrr….  
Kaiba: *Hold up a sign: to a good home, one slightly abused muse*   
LYB: *rolls her eyes* Have you forgot your on contract!? Get back here!  
Kaiba: Eeep… *runs*  
Cyris: *finishes his coffee, and looks bored watching their antics in his normal, brooding way* Hmm… since it seems the mistress is busy at the moment chasing inspiration…  
Kaiba: OWW!!!  
Cyris: ':\ …please R&R and we hopefully will return with chapter 3: Daggers of the Mind 


	3. Daggers of the Mind

Yeah!! The third chapter is done!!! Finally!! Thanks for all your great reviews!! You know who you are. And thanks for pointing out my mistake Angel Of Darkness, I fixed it. ;) This is a warning, there's heavy suicidal themes in this chap. I meant to get this up last night, but I had a really bad day, so I started to draw a picture of Malik instead.   
  
Kaiba: Your obsessed.  
LYB: I can't help it if I think he's cute!  
Bakura: What about me!?!  
LYB: You're my brother!! But if it makes you feel any better, both you and Ryou are gorgeous.  
Ryou: Really?  
LYB: Really.  
Bakura: *looks very smug.*  
Kaiba: your vainer then the a** end of a peacock.  
Bakura: Oh look who's talking!   
Kaiba: Your not supposed to be in this chapter anyway!  
*This erupts into an all out brawl, LYB, Ryou and Cyris just stair in dismay*  
LYB: Sorry Ryou and Bakura, but this is Kaiba's chapter.  
Kaiba: HA!  
Ryou: Yay!! Freedom!  
LYB: Just be back for chapter 4.  
Bakura: *grumbles and follows his abiou.*  
LYB: Cyris, if you don't mind…  
Cyris: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or anything else, just Eve.   
  
********************************************************************  
Daggers of the Mind  
********************************************************************  
  
There was nothing left for him now, for a brief moment, he thought he had been saved. A few months ago his life was only work and duelling. He had been the best in the world, the Yugi had defeated him and opened his mind. Secretly he was grateful to be free of the darkness that told him only power mattered.   
  
Over time he came to understand about the boy who freed him, he had a spirit inside him, who could at any moment appear outside him. The spirit had once been a pharaoh and had locked away the shadow games and there powers that ruled it in the millennium items many, many centuries ago. Sometime in the last few years those items had been found and unlocked, awakening the powers and/or spirits inside. The items had somehow made their way to their destined keepers, the physical reincarnates of the souls in the items.  
  
He had been doing research in this lately with Isis. He had figured out how this had happened. The Egyptians believed a person had two parts to them, the Ba, the body and the Ka, the soul. The pharaoh had locked away the souls of the most powerful shadow players who had learned seven secret of the shadow realm, including himself. He had also made sure to put each secret in it's own item, sealed and divided them to protect the world. But the what the pharaoh had locked away was the players Ka's, leaving behind the bodies Ba's, dead of course. This was where the Egyptian rebirth theory can into play, the Old Kingdom Egyptians believe that the Ba would be reborn while it's Ka went on to the afterlife, or in the case, sealed away. Thus explaining why the Yami's looked like their aibou's, they had made they way back to their formers Ba's who now had new souls. In an odd way it gave new meaning to his name Ka-I-Ba: "Soul and Body."  
  
But still there were things unanswered, the Egyptians believed things worked by the number 9, not 7, so what happened to the last two powers of the shadow realm? The power to us the realm to brainwash people was in the rod. Seeing time both past and future was in the taunk. The power to open a soul room and change it was the ankh, and the realms divine justice was the scale. Somehow the being who had the power to seal people into their own cards and find other power holders hadn't willingly given up his power and his whole being was sealed in the ring. The eye could see peoples thoughts and the pharaoh's puzzle… well he was something different altogether. From what Kaiba could gather, there had to be two more powers, the power to make beings of the shadow realm appear in reality, and the power to take and give life.  
  
All of this ran through Seto Kaiba's mind as he allowed himself to collapse on to the couch and curl up in a tight ball. How embarrassing if any of the others could see him like this. Isis had taught him a lot about the past. He learned he had been a priest back in that time, the most trusted of the pharaoh. He far recovered few memories of his old life; somehow the friend he vowed to protect had become his enemy, how had that happened? Everything about this was all wrong. He still deeply resented the pharaoh but had no idea why. It went far beyond losing a simple duel, after all he didn't have a problem with the boy, Yugi was an okay kid, though Seto would never admit it. No, it was the darker one, the pharaoh he disliked, what had happened to turn them against each other and made them so bitter? A part of him wanted to forgive him but another part, a deep misery inside him, said no: what he did was unforgivable. He knew in the past he had been a great shadow player as well, had he been one of the secret holders, one of the last two undiscovered secrets?  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, a new sorrow had overcome him. He had drowned his sorrow a little while in helping Isis and creating Battle city, both of which were more trouble then it was worth. Battle city was almost a complete disaster because of Malik and that psychotic yami of his. But now that the evil yami had been banished to the shadow realm and the god card turned over to the pharaoh, Malik had vanished, no one had seen him since. Isis searched for her brother devotedly, but it had been two months now, whatever Malik was running from, he was still running. Kaiba knew how he felt, he wanted to run away from everything too. He tried to explain to Isis that when Malik had worked everything out he would come back to his sister, after all finding out that you were the murderer of your father isn't something you deal with overnight, but she seemed intent that she should find him.   
  
The girl astounded him, he tried to kill time by helping her at the museum for awhile but though she answered many of his questions, she'd left him with more. One encounter he remembered was when they were unpacking old tablets. One that he had pulled out caught his eyes, the woman on it was so familiar, he was sure he'd seen her before. The picture was divided in true Egyptian style in to sections as it told the story. The first image was of the woman, beautifully dressed in the glory of most Egyptian queens, but in the next, she was shrouded in darkness, clothed like a wandering warroress, her mouth and hands dripped in something indistinguishable. The third showed her still in the dark, but no longer alone and the liquid gone, beside her stood a male, a head taller then her and they both were looking at the moon. He could have sworn the boy was… "Hey Isis, take a look at this."  
  
"What is it?" She said in her smooth voice, turning her blue eyes on him. She looked at first over his shoulder, but he could have sworn he saw her flinch in fear.   
  
"Doesn't that look like Malik?" Kaiba said in his half-hearted way.  
  
"Let me look closer," She said quickly, taking it into her delicate hands. He wished he'd looked more closely at it before giving it to her. "Oh!" she had gave a cry as it dropped to the floor and shattered.   
  
"Isis!" he hissed, "That could have told us something!"  
  
"It's okay Kaiba, I'm sure it was nothing…" she said easily, then went back to what she was doing before. It was odd for her and astounded Seto. Was she trying to hide something? No, not Isis, Isis was an honest person. He had to be mistaking.  
  
Yeah, it had been more pain then it was worth. KaibaCorp especially. Work was to difficult for him now, well that wasn't really true, he just lost interest in it. He was finding more and more that he couldn't handle the stress. Mostly he just passed the work off to someone else. There had to be more to life then just money. All he wanted was to be left alone, he did his best work alone anyway and he was tired of being at the worlds disposal. He didn't know who he was anymore. No one gave him the chance to be human, to be Seto, no he had to be a business man, Kaiba. The only thing that kept him sane was Mokuba and he was gone now.  
  
At least with his brother around he could be himself once in awhile, but work always pulled him away. Mokuba had gone to the old family home in America, it broke both of their hearts, but Seto eventually gave in, the child thought he was never around and he was right. At least the boy had the sense enough to get out while he could, Seto wished he could have fled as well, flee the company and his life. Work had cost him the one thing he loved.  
  
Life had become meaningless, everything was trivial. He hadn't eaten in days, the feeling of it in his mouth revolted him, it was like poison. He hadn't gone out of the house in days and had long since dismissed all it's servants. He also drew all the curtains, shutting out the world but it didn't seem to help. The company kept calling and asking questions: when was this? Where was that? What about this? And he eventually just stopped answering the phone, let his CEO's deal with it, that's what they wee paid for. He hated being alive. What was the point if no one let him live already? He missed Mokuba horribly.   
  
Kaiba also found he'd developed a fascination with water. He could spend hours swimming in the indoor pool, he liked going to the bottom and looking up at the light shining in from the surface. He also liked to soak in the bathtub, every now and then slipping beneath the water every now and then as long as he dared. The shower was nice sometimes too, if he turned the heat on full blast and let it scald his skin for a few minutes before he would inadvertently get used to it. The heat on his skin was good, for that short time it got rid of the numbness he felt.   
  
He could feel himself slip beneath the water, it flowed gently over his head as he fell deeper in the sunlit golden pool. Looking up he slimed vaguely watching a bright, golden, distorted sun slip further away. He always loved this place, the warm water, the happiest times of his life were here, it would be a wonderful place to spend eternity. He closed his eyes, letting the water fill his lungs. "Don't drown on me, Kaiba." a beautiful voice whispered to him, "Don't let go yet, it's not time. Come back to me Kaiba… come back to me." He opened his eyes, the water was gone. A beautiful woman was in his arms, her blood-black hair falling around his face.   
  
"It's you," he breathed, curling his hands into her hair, "Where have you been? I've missed you! After the pharaoh…"  
  
"No, Kaiba." She put a finger to his lips then kissed the finger and smiled, showing her sharp teeth.  
  
"What's happened to you?" he gasped, backing away in fear, staring at her sharpened teeth and pale skin, it had once been tanned. And the eyes, by the God's what had happened to her eyes!? As he watched, her eyes faded from red back to their normal beautiful blue.   
  
"I'm not normal, Kaiba, you know that." he gazed at her, feeling an ancient pain inside him, she'd changed so much, damn the pharaoh! What did it matter now anyway, everything was so pointless, he should just end it all now. "Don't do something stupid, Kaiba." she said in a persuading voice, "I can't come to you yet, there's something I have to take care of first." Kaiba suddenly felt desperate.  
  
"What do you need? What do you have to do? Come back to me!" Kaiba cried out.   
  
"You'll see soon enough," she said, lowering her eyes darkly. "Don't do something stupid we'll regret, I may need your help."   
  
"What are you planning? Who are you? Why are you always in my mind!?"   
  
She gave a dark laugh, her beautiful laugh, "Time calls me many things, Kaiba, you'll come to understand. First things first, I need the boy. In the meantime," Briefly an image of a lake flashed through his mind, then she was there again. "you're a hazard to yourself here." he saw the image of the lake again, he remembered the place, his country home, but as before it was only for a moment. He saw her approach him, "Now, my lord," she said as she stood on her toes and leaned forward as if to kiss his lips, but stopped just short, "wake up."  
  
Seto's eyes flashed opened and he gasped, it had been a dream, a strange, demented dream. Maybe he was going crazy. What was that, the fifth dream, the sixth? All about her? Already it was starting to fade from his memory like most dreams did. He was far to stressed.   
  
The doorbell rang and Seto pulled himself off the couch, shaking the dream from his head, he must have fallen asleep. He walked to the front door lazily and put his hand on the knob just as the bell rang again. He opened the door, expecting to see black suits there to drag him to work but what he saw was far more unnerving. No one was there. The gate had been flung open and swung slowly closed as if someone had made a mad dash and thrown it open in a haste, but it had to be a good 60 feet from the door and Kaiba guessed it had only been a second maybe two since the doorbell last rang. No one could run that fast.   
  
Seto stared in wonderment, then a flicker at his feet caught his eye and looked down. He picked up a small envelope, who ever had been there must have left it. It was handmade but very well done, made of good parchment paper that felt like cloth in his hands with a dusty yellow colour. He turned it over and made a noise of curiosity, etched carefully in black ink on the front were Egyptian hieroglyphs.   
  
He went inside and closed the door, running a finger over the drawings he recalled seeing them before. He closed his eyes, he knew the words… his name, yes it was his name, the way it had been in ancient days. Kaiba opened his eyes and leaned against the door, carefully opening the small enveloped. With care he pulled out the only thing the package contained and gave a cry of shock, gazing with dismay at the single duel monsters card. It wasn't all that powerful or rare, but Kaiba hadn't seen it before, that was beyond the point. It was her, his dream woman, their was no mistaking it, the girl on the tablet and in his dreams. She was in a blue dressed, lounged across the pharaohs throne, holding an orb of light that looked like a small piece of the shadow realm, her black-blood hair falling over the chair and her shoulders. "Protector of the Throne," he read aloud. For the next half-hour he stood there, staring. What the hell was going on?  
  
Eventually he decided he needed to get out of the house, the phone had started ringing non-stop and he figured any minute they really would show up to take him back to KiabaCorp. Besides, for some reason he wanted to visit his old country house, a rather large cabin by a lake that was a good 3 hours from the city. The solitude may be good for him, if he could make it there without going insane, that is, if he wasn't gone already.  
  
He walked down the sidewalk toward the train station, he thought it would be best because someone would probably figure out he'd gone when they noticed the missing car. There should be plenty of clothes and food already there, if not it wouldn't be to hard to buy some from the little town a few miles away from it. The quickest route to the train station would be right past the Game Shop, any other day that would have bothered Kaiba, but today, he didn't really care.   
  
He turned the corner and a small friendly voice greeted him "Hey Kaiba!" Great… Seto knew that voice, he looked up to see Yugi smiling at him, Joey by his side, out in front of the Game Shop.   
  
"Yugi," he said briefly, nodding, "Joey," The blonde gave a non-commental sound and returned the gesture.  
  
Yugi seemed more cheerful today then normal, if that way possible. The expression on Yugi's face faded into that of concern. "Kaiba, you look horrible!" he blurted.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Kaiba hissed.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" the boy apologized "I just meant, you look so sick…"  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well." Seto offered quickly, to avoid any more questions into his new found nature, it was half truth, the dreams kept him up. "What are you two doing standing like fools in the middle of the sidewalk?"  
  
Joey gave him one of those looks that said I-should-hit-you-but-I-won't-for-Yugi's-sake. "Yugi came out to greet me," he said in his Brooklyn accent "we're all getting' together to work on a project."  
  
"Oh?" Seto said nonchalantly, partly curious "About what?"  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Yugi offered "Maybe you can help." Joey shot Yugi a glare but it was ignored. Yes, the boy was happier then usual. Kaiba hesitated, he wanted to get out of the city but shrugged carelessly, imitating his normal self.  
  
"Fine, but I can't stay long."  
  
He followed the two other boys in and to the living room tucked away behind the shop. Tristan was there, so was the girl, Tea. Even Mai had herself lounged across the sofa. Yami was there as well, possessed regally in a high backed chair.   
  
The two duellists exchanged a glance, was it just him or did Yami recoil from him more then usual? He brushed it off.   
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Tea said brightly.  
  
"Hello," he answered lightly, she was a bit to perky for his taste.  
  
"Fine, Joey's here, can we get started?" Mai said, her boredom obvious.  
  
"No, Bakura's not here yet." Tristan said changing the TV channels. Mai grumbled something indefinable.  
  
"It can't be helped." said Yami, leaning back further in his chair and quickly giving Kaiba another funny look. "You can't start without him."  
  
"Ryou should have been here by now." Joey said, slight concern on his face, "Maybe someone should call, his semi-psychotic double coulda killed 'im or something."  
  
"He has a point," Tristan offered.  
  
"I'll call," Tea offered "Why don't you work on something that's he's not in." she added as she walked into the kitchen to get the phone.   
  
"Yeah, your big speech needs work, Macbeth." Mai snickered at Joey.  
  
"Hey shut-up!" he countered "Why not work on your crazy scene Lady Macbeth, oh wait, you don't need to cuz you already are!"   
  
"Hey!" she snapped. Tristan, Yami and Yugi all laughed, Kaiba just raised a brow, what was so funny?  
  
"She's right Joey," Yugi said finally, "It needs work."  
  
"Fine," Joey responded, "Anyone have a script?"   
  
"What speech is it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"The brief candle speech from Shakespeare's Macbeth" Yugi answered. "Do you know it?"  
  
Kaiba nodded and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. He could hear it in his head, the way the character would sound, the hopelessness, the loneliness, a king who had lost everything he loved, the way he felt. "To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, Creeps in this petty pace from day to day, To the last syllable of recorded time; And all our yesterdays have but lighted fools The way to dusty death. Out, out brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow; a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, And then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of Sound and Fury, signifying nothing…" He found so much in the passage, spoken in a moment when all hope was gone, the moment he found himself in now.  
  
Seto opened his eyes to be greeted with five sets of astounded stares. "Well you asked me if I knew it." he hissed. He suddenly felt like he wished he could vanish like Malik had on certain occasions.  
  
"That was very well done, Kaiba." Kaiba glanced at Yami, a regal figure in the high backed chair and briefly felt a sense of deja vue. "I never knew you to be such a cultured actor."   
  
"Yeah, that was great Kaiba!" Yugi beamed.  
  
Kaiba smirked to himself, if only they knew he wasn't acting, what a joke this whole thing was. "Thanks, I guess." he said finally.  
  
"Can you teach me to do that?" Joey asked, the amazed expression still plastered on his face. Seto hesitated a moment, he knew Joey disliked him, likewise, he didn't care much for the blonde, but it couldn't hurt. He thought a moment before agreeing.  
  
"Only I want none of your doggy tricks." Seto tacked on. Joey's face went red with anger but he said nothing. Mai snickered to herself, but smiled innocently when Joey glared at her. Her sweet smile made Joey visibly melt. Kaiba almost gagged, but he also felt a slight tinge of loneliness, he thought of Mokuba and inwardly sighed. It was at that moment Tea re-entered, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Did you get Bakura?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Yes, but he said he can't make it and asked us to go there instead."  
  
"Why?" Mai asked. "What's up?"  
  
"He's feeling sick," Tea explained, "He has anaemia and doesn't want to go to far from home."  
  
"Ryou's anaemic?" Tristan said, turning from the TV.  
  
"Well that explains we he gets weak at times." Yugi shrugged. "I suppose we should go to him then."  
  
"Not right now," Yami said calmly, "Let him rest some more and eat a bit, so he can get some strength, then we'll all go see how he is." Leave it to the pharaoh to be so logical. Everyone nodded their agreement, they didn't want to make the kid sicker. "Why not work on something with him for a while?" Another good idea.  
  
For the next hour or so, Kaiba helped Joey on his part, instructing him on how the character moved, thought and acted. Seto understood the play and it's main character, Macbeth, very well. He'd read it over and over. The story was of a good, respected man, who became corrupted by the dark thoughts of power, then against his conscience, murdered the king and took over the throne. It the end, he was left completely isolated from the rest of humanity, hated and feared, plagued by his guilt, and he fell into nihilism, a state of complete hopelessness. In the end, he was killed for his awful deeds. Kaiba could see himself in the part. The irony. He felt his misery grow, he wanted to be carefree like this group of friends were.  
  
"Hey, what's that, Kaiba?" Joey asked, breaking Seto's train of thought. The blonde was pointing to his trench coat pocket.  
  
"Oh, this." Kaiba said, producing the duelling card. He shuddered looking at the woman in blue, she was haunting enough in his dreams. He handed it to Joey who read her description out loud.  
  
"Protector of the Throne: While the king is away, this Queen guards his throne with a mighty defence." Joey held it out to Kaiba, "She's got really good defence points, great card." Kaiba reached out but hesitated to take it, it would suit him just fine to never see her beautiful face again. He pulled his hand back.  
  
"You can have if you want it." he said, trying to copy his normal unconcerned voice.  
  
"You sure, Kaiba?" The blond asked, giving him a funny look, then examining the card again, "It's a pretty good card."  
  
"I have all the cards I need. Take it," Kaiba said, gesturing, "If you really want to know, I'd like to get it off my hands."   
  
Joey pocketed the card "Gee, Thanks Kaiba."   
  
Seto stood up stood up, "I'll be going now, I have something important to take care of."  
  
"Um, sure Kaiba. See ya."  
  
Kaiba glanced at the rest of the group, huddled together, practicing assorted lines. He looked over at Yami who was watch in a preoccupied manner, his finger tip pressed together forming a triangle, looking as if he were turning something over in his mind. Seto walked to him slowly and stood beside him, facing in the same direction he was. Yami glanced up and nodded in acknowledgement, then looked back on the group, a sense of familiarity passed between them. "I though I should say good by before I left, but they look occupied."   
  
Yami nodded slowly, "What's on your mind, Kaiba, you don't normally recite poetry out loud, you were never the acting type, your far to serious to act."  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Your not stupid are you?"   
  
Yami half-smiled in his mysterious way at the comment, "It's also not like you to talk to me for no reason. What's your game, Kaiba?"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm an evil thief." he replied easily. Yami visibly shuddered at the remark and scowled. Kaiba looked back at the group and drew a breath, swallowing his pride. "I want to make peace with you." He said softly, "In Egypt, you… did something, but I don't know what. Whatever you did, I know it involved the last two shadow secrets." He glanced at Yami again, the ancient boy's gaze had become signifigently darker, looking disturbed and slightly angry. "Whatever you did, that turned us against each other, I forgive, I suppose is what I'm trying to say."   
  
Yami turned his deep garnet eyes onto Seto's icy blue ones. The gaze chilled Kaiba, he could see a deep sorrowful pain. "You wouldn't," the ancient pharaoh said earnestly, "If you could remember what I did." Kaiba felt something stir inside him, the old anger buried inside him was moved by the sincerity and regret in his voice. At least Yami knew of what Kaiba spoke of, it wasn't just his imagination, something told him it probably wasn't the time to ask about it.  
  
"I want peace with you." Kaiba said again after a moment. "It's ancient history, literally millenniums ago. It's not like it matters anymore."   
  
Yami turned back to look at the group of teens, those words seemed to comfort him somehow. "I agree, but the change of heart all of a sudden?"   
  
Kaiba's mind blanked, there were to many ways he could answer: because I don't like having you as an enemy, because I want answers about the past, because I'm plagued by a girl on a duel monsters card, because I'm thinking about doing myself in and I don't want any regrets…  
  
"Because." He said simply, with a shrug. Yami nodded vaguely, he was lost in thought again. "Good-bye, Yami." Seto said with a slight bow. "You were always a wonderful opponent." he paused "Even a good friend at times."  
  
Yami offered his mysterious smile "As are you, Seto." It was good to hear someone call him by his first name, it was more personal, more sincere, more like himself.   
  
He said goodbye briefly to everyone else and left quickly. He headed for the train station, his misery keeping step the whole way, uncertain he would find his way out of this like he had everything else, uncertain if he'd ever see this place again.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kaiba: You made me miserable and helpless!  
LYB: You inspired me. Besides your free for a while now,  
Kaiba: Thank god.  
Yugi: Yay! We were in it.  
Yami: I'm starting to really dislike this Eve.   
Cyris: I kinda like her.  
Yami: That's cause you're a demi-demon!  
LYB: Hey now!  
Malik: Why did I turn up? Am I in this again?  
LYB: *laughs evil, then whispers in Malik's ear*  
Malik: Oh?… Oh! I see… so I WILL be back!  
Yami: What?  
*Malik and LYB look innocent*  
Yami Malik: Does this concern me?  
Malik: I'll tell you later.  
Yami Malik: *grumbles*  
LYB: Okay Bakura and Ryou, the next chapter is yours, for the most part. If I ever get to write it.  
Bakura: Yeah! I'm back in the spot light!!  
  
Any how. Did I spell that right? The millennium Taunk? Please Read and Review, so I can continue this fic. 


	4. Discoveries

I thought first of all I should mention that Protector of the Throne is an actually card, for anyone who's never played the actual game, I have her in my deck. Well, this chappy gets a bit lemony, for all you RyouxBakura fans. Oh yeah, and because I never said it before Ryou Bakura=Ryou and Yami Bakura=Bakura, but I think you probably figured that out already. This turned out to be a looonnng chapter, so I spilt it into two chapters.  
  
Bakura: So we get two chapters in a row?? Cool! I'm a star!  
Ryou: Umm… Lady Yami, I think it's getting to his head.  
LYB: It's okay, the next chapter after these is all Yami and Yugi.  
Yami: Ha! You suck!  
Bakura: Yeah well, I'm getting some action this chapter!  
Yami: Oh bite me.  
Bakura: What it, pharaoh, I just might! *evil grins showing his fangs*  
Cyris: Anyway: Lady Yami Bakura doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or duel monsters, only Eve. On with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
Discoveries  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura finished taking up everything he'd been cooking, by now it was quite an extensive meal, after all he had to do something with his hands as he thought, and he's been thinking a long time. He'd figured a few things out since he laid his aibou in bed. Being a dark creature wouldn't so bad, he figured that he had been this thing since ancient times. He could deal with it, it wasn't like hurt anyone, outside of his quest for the millennium items and Ryou of course. He also knew the dark haired woman had something to do with it, but he uncertain what and if she was Egyptian, she was long dead.   
  
Meanwhile, there was Ryou, Bakura let himself smile a bit, the more he though about it, the more he liked the idea of only living from his aibou, sharing a life between them. He'd been doing it know for a year or so, but now it was different, to drink from him while he was awake, to love him. Bakura guessed that to suppress the violent urges he would have to drink every two days or so, three at the most, just little drinks, a quarter of what he usually took, and the boy would be awake. If Ryou accepted the offer it would mean change.   
  
He had put off waking him up now for a long time, but the boy needed something to eat to get his strength back. Bakura poured a glass of orange juice then added a few spoonfuls of sugar to it and mixed it together before heading upstairs. He entered the bedroom and sat on the bedside, watching his lover sleep. He gently pushed a few strains of hair away from the boy's angelic face, he would never have believed it that he could fall for someone so completely opposite him. Ryou was kind, gentle, everything Bakura used to think was weak, funny how things change. "Wake up now, aibou." he said, gently shaking his hikari.   
  
Ryou rolled over onto his back, his deep chocolate eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his Yami. "Good morning." Ryou yawned, stretching his arms.  
  
"Good afternoon," Yami Bakura corrected, motioning towards the clock, "It's quarter to one."   
  
Ryou raised his head and looked at the clock to confirm this "Bloody hell." he said blandly, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "I was supposed to meet the gang half an our ago for practice."  
  
Bakura gave him stern look, "Not today, Your not going anywhere in your condition."   
  
"But you've done it before and I was fine." Ryou protested.  
  
"You've never had that much blood taken from you before, don't mess with me boy." Bakura said, looking annoyed.  
  
"But Yami…"   
  
Bakura shook his head. "Fine, if your so well, get up."   
  
Ryou managed to sit, but failed miserably in an attempt to stand. "I though so." Bakura said smartly. Ryou lay back on the bed.  
  
"Fine," he admitted "You and the pretty swirling colours were right, you both can stop mocking me."  
  
"You see little funny coloured lights?"  
  
"Yes, but only when I tried to stand."  
  
"Your blood sugar is low, big surprise there, I thought this might happen." Ryou nodded and allowed his Yami to lift him up slightly. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better pretty much instantly." he said pressing the juice glass to Ryou's lips. The white haired youth drank a bit.   
  
"It's to sweet." Ryou said pulling away slightly, smacking his lips to get rid of the sweetness.   
  
"To bad," Bakura said in a mocking tone, "It's mixed with sugar, come on drink up, it'll get sugar into your blood fast." Ryou sighed and finished the rest obediently. After a moment he found he could focus more clearly and his occasional trembling had stopped.   
  
"I do feel better."  
  
"You'll be half-decent after you eat and drink a few more glasses of this."   
  
"If you'll help me up, I'll throw something in the oven." Ryou offered.  
  
Bakura shook his head, no. "I have it covered, everything's waiting downstairs."  
  
"You cooked?" Ryou smirked.  
  
"Yes I cooked." Bakura answered smugly.  
  
Ryou blushed a bit, flattered, how strange for his dark half to cook for someone else. "Thank you."   
  
Bakura shrugged, but smiled to himself "It's nothing."  
  
Ryou gave a sigh and moved a bit closer to his darker half, sliding an arm around his waist. Bakura offered the boy a small smile and leaned his back against the headboard, pulling his legs up onto the bed. He put an arm over the boy's shoulder and let him rest his head on his chest. Bakura rested his hand in the small of the boy's back, stroking it with his thumb, Bakura closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. "Can't we just stay like this all day?" Ryou remarked hopefully. Bakura couldn't help but laugh, something rare for him unless her was in semi-psychotic - let's get more millennium items, mood.  
  
"Sorry, fair one but you need food sometime today." he kissed the top of the youth's head and curled a tress of his aibou's hair around his fingers, gently letting his hand brush the boy's face.   
  
Ryou raised his head and smiled sweetly, Bakura couldn't resist the invitation and leaned down, kissing the pretty little mouth, which Ryou fully returned. Bakura slid down further to lie beside his lover, he stroked Ryou's hair and ran slow circles on the boy's back with his free hand. Ryou pressed close to him, wrapping his arms around his darker's waist, he sighed softly as Bakura started to kiss his cheeks. The fiend showered his hikari with tender kisses all over his face and neck. The boy beside him quivered in delight and eventually began to return the kisses across the darker boys shoulder and throat. Bakura moaned lightly and deepened his kisses, running a line of them down over the boy's neck to his shoulders. His hand moved from the youth's hair over his back, running his fingers down Ryou's spine making the boy shiver and press closer.   
  
Bakura slid his hands under the boy's sweeter and Ryou raised his arms to allow his Yami to pull it off over his head. Ryou's hands moved up from his doubles back to his neck, pulling him into a fevering kiss. Meanwhile, Bakura had made quick work of the button's on Ryou's shirt and pushed it away from his skin and admired his lovers perfection; the slender arms, flat chest and beautiful pale skin. He kissed his way down the boy's chest, dragging his fingernails over the boys back. Ryou arched his back and gave a small in response to the touch; he grabbed at his Yami's shirt and Bakura smiled at his young lovers eagerness as he shrugged off his shirt as well. Ryou ran his lips over his darker half's shoulders and his hands flirted with the idea of traveling lower…  
  
"No you don't," Bakura said huskily and caught the boys wrists in his hands, and pinned him to the bed, so his aibou was trapped beneath him. Ryou gazed up at the angel-faced fiend holding him down, balanced him across his waist. Bakura leaned down and stole a kiss from the tender boy beneath him. "I don't think we should be doing this." Bakura said. The fiend smiled, stretching himself out, lying on top of the youth. He got Ryou's wrists locked under his left hand, freeing his right. He kissed the boys ear, his free hand cradled his hand. "You're still weak,".   
  
"You started it," Ryou smiled, and wrapped his legs around his dark lover. "Gottca."   
  
"Clever," Bakura smiled, leaning down to ravage the angels lips smiling so seductively. Just then, the phone rang .   
  
Bakura hissed his disapproval. Ryou let his head fall back and sighed in disappointment. Yami Bakura glared at the phone, "Someone will pay, " he growled. Ryou smiled and rolled his eyes. They untwined themselves from each other and Ryou leaned across the bed to grab the phone.   
  
"Hello?" he said, rubbing his head, trying to sound normal, but a faint tiredness was in his voice. Bakura lay his head on the pillow and pulled the covers a bit tighter around him, admiring the boy. "It's Tea" he whispered to Bakura, covering the mouthpiece. Bakura rolled his eyes and taped his fingers impatiently. Ryou had begun talking again. "Uh huh....I know, I'm sorry," he started, "I'm not all that well today...I know I don't sound well, I'm pretty tired."   
  
At least the boy didn't lie.... Bakura smirked. "You said you were well enough...."   
  
Ryou kicked him playfully. "I said you started it." He whispered back. "Oh sorry, Tea, I beg your pardon?.....It's anaemia.....Yeah, it was much worse last night, but I'm feeling better now. ......I would, but I don't think I'm fit to go anywhere. Apparently I have to stay home and build my strength back." Bakura burst out laughing as Ryou flashed him a look. "No I have to get something to eat to get my blood count back and prevent hypoglycaemia."   
  
"Amazing...he listens to me" Bakura said. Ryou put a finger to his lips, gesturing him to be silent. Bakura growled and crossed his arms.   
  
"Yes, yes... I know... oh, I just got weak and passed out. I 've been asleep all day.... yes... yes, I'll be fine in a few hours. Why don't you guys come here, instead? That way I can stay close to home okay? no, I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need some rest and some food... okay, I'll see you later then. Bye, Tea." Bakura waited till Ryou hung up the phone and promptly grabbed him and pulled him on top of him.   
  
"Now, where were we?" He purred running a finger over the boys throat.   
  
"Didn't you say something about food earlier, and that I need it before I could do anything? " Ryou smirked.   
  
Bakura made a face. "You just like to frustrate me."   
  
"Just returning the favour."   
  
"Cute" Bakura hissed sarcastically before kissing Ryou on the nose. "Come on, keeping that stuff warm in your oven for this long is going to dry it all up and burn it."   
  
"Since when have you been Martha Stuart?" Ryou asked with a smirk, rolling off of his Yami so he could get up.   
  
"I'll have you know, I'm a good cook, " Yami Bakura stated matter-of-factly, climbing out of the bed, "And stop pushing your luck."   
  
Ryou merely smiled. He had a feeling he had nothing more to fear from the beautiful fiend., With the knowledge of what the violent attacks were, he felt better knowing that it couldn't be helped. He also felt a little responsible; it had been him who flinched in the first drink, causing Bakura to starve himself into the blood fits. The love between them was unmistakable now; Maybe things could work out for the best.   
  
Yami Bakura helped his aibou out of bed and downstairs into the dining room. Ryou was astonished by the things set in front of him. A large bowl of soup with a rich, full smell to it, rice fried up with egg and shrimp, some form of green leafy vegetable that smelled like cinnamon, and an assortment of fruits and breads cooked together in different ways. "You've outdone yourself" Ryou breathed as Yami Bakura set glass of the sweet orange juice in front of him.   
  
"I can't just think, you know, I have to do something with my hands as I think. And believe me, I thought a lot."  
  
"What is all of this?"   
  
"Food."   
  
"What's the name of them all?"   
  
"Dunno. I made it as I went."   
  
Ryou swallowed. "No recipe?"   
  
"No," Bakura answered calmly, sitting down and filling a plate for himself, sampling each of the dishes as he went. "It won't kill you, trust me. They're Egyptian; I remember making them back in the ancient days."   
  
"Really?" Ryou said curiously, reaching for a piece of fruit cut into a neat square and coated in a syrup-like substance "Yes, as close as I could get, it's more a style than a certain recipe. It's the spices you use and the way you cook it…" Bakura raised his head from his eating and cast a curious look at his other, eagerly sampling a bit of everything.   
  
"It's not as spicy as it looks," Ryou remarked.   
  
"Really?" Yami Bakura said, an astounded and funny look on his face.   
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes, it's really nice, it tastes rich, but not overwhelming."   
  
"It's almost unbearable to me," Bakura said softly.   
  
Ryou stared at him, putting down his fork. "You don't like your own cooking?"   
  
"No, I like it, I can eat it, but I think my sense of taste is stronger than yours; to me it is really hot."   
  
Ryou nodded slowly. "I think it's really good."   
  
"Thank you, I like it myself." Ryou smiled and shook his head, always the egotist.   
  
"Have you always been like this?" he asked, starting to eat again. "The taste thing?"   
  
"I don't think so" Bakura answered. "I remember I started to cook for myself when I found I couldn't eat everyday food anymore " Ryou's interest was sparked.   
  
"When was that? Maybe we can figure out what type of thing you are if we know when you started to change."   
  
"I can't remember." Bakura sighed, losing his appetite.   
  
"Well, you can eat normally."   
  
"Apparently, but it doesn't have the same filling feeling as your blood had."   
  
"Do you think you were born this way?"   
  
"No" He answered quickly. "I know I wasn't. I can remember when I liked the sun. I remember..." He caught himself and pushed the images from his mind, "It's nothing," he said finally.   
  
Ryou was a bit disappointed; he was hoping maybe his Yami would open up. "What else do you know about your powers, or whatever you want to call them? "   
  
"My curse." Bakura grumbled, pushing away his plate. "Have you had enough?" Ryou glanced around and filled his plate again before nodding that Bakura was free to clear the table. Bakura looked at the tender boy watching him expectantly and he suddenly felt very much alone, in a few years, the boy would be an old man and he would... he lowered his eyes. "What do I know? Beside the fact I have to live on the blood of others to keep me functioning properly?"   
  
Ryou nodded. Bakura leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head before speaking. "I've figured out in the last while that my senses are sharper than a normal person, when you were asleep, if I concentrated briefly on you, I could hear you breathing from down here. Also, The taste thing... I guess I've unconsciously trained myself to focus in on what I want, and block out things I don't, or I think I'd be very overwhelmed, The light as harsh as it is."   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"I can't die."   
  
Chapter 5 {Optional, of course}   
  
Ryou was stunned. "What?"   
  
"I'm immortal." Bakura said again firmly.   
  
"How do you know this?"   
  
Bakura hesitated. "I accidentally cut my finger while cutting up the fruit," he said, gesturing. "It was a deep cut, too, but it didn't hurt at all; I barely felt it. As I looked at it start to bleed, the blood stopped, and the cut just closed over. In less than a few second after I cut it, the wound completely vanished." He held out his flawless hand as proof, but could still tell his aibou was still in disbelief. "I experimented after I saw it," he continued. I tried everything: scissors, knives, nothing cuts. I only bleed a few drops." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, then returned. "Watch," he said.   
  
He turned his left hand over and brought the blade down across his wrist. Ryou cried out, jumping up from his chair, but Bakura just dragged the knife across his skin harshly, cutting deep into the bone. "Just look!" He said again, holding out his bleeding wrist, and Ryou grabbed his arm, the wound swimming in red.   
  
"You'll die from that! "   
  
"Watch!" Ryou gave another cry of shock as the blood staining Bakura's porcelain skin seemed to dry up and vanish. The wound began to close itself up. Ryou watched in amazement as the muscles knit themselves together and the skin regenerate. In a second or two, nothing was left of the wound; not a scar, just flawless skin.   
  
"Oh Gods" Ryou muttered, collapsing into his chair. He looked at his palm, then a few spots on the table slashed with blood while his Yami's arm was blood free. What was up with that?  
  
"My skin absorbs my own blood, I think." Bakura said out of nowhere.   
  
"What?" Ryou questioned. The comment was certainly out of the blue.   
  
Bakura gave him a funny look. "You asked why there was no blood on my arm."   
  
"No I didn't"   
  
"You did, I heard you!"   
  
"I said no such thing!" Ryou snapped back, cleaning off his hand as best he could with a napkin.   
  
"I'm sure you did. I heard it as plain as day!" Bakura hissed, starting to pace the floor, the knife still in his hand.   
  
"Well you couldn't have," Ryou said calmly, "unless you can read my thoughts...." Both of them froze. Their eyes were locked. Was it possible? "You can't use the millennium eye, can you?"   
  
"No... It's not mine...." Ryou sat in silence a moment. It had been a strong thought; very targeted. Could Bakura have picked up the projection? Come to think of it, his Yami had shown the ability before, but it was easily passed off. Ryou caught his friend's eyes again. What the hell was going through his head at this moment? What was he thinking? Could they test this theory? God his eyes were beautiful. Bakura watched him intently, then spoke.   
  
"I'm not sure what's going through my head. it's blank. I'm sort of thinking that this is just a tad bit scary. and maybe we can test it. Thank you about my eyes...... Did I follow that?" Ryou paled. Bakura drew in a breath slowly. That time he had tried. He focused again on Ryou. "Your favourite plant is your azaleas." Bakura stated, feeling the question come to his mind. "..... They're coloured white, that number was 7, your father is in India, Raven's are black, the sky is blue, stop asking so many questions at once!!"  
  
Ryou shook his head and rubbed his temples. This was too strange. "How come you've never shown this talent before?"   
  
"I never tried, and I don't plan to use it. It's hard to hear my own thoughts when I do, and it's giving me a headache."   
  
Ryou sighed and sat back in his chair. Bakura cleared his mind again and refocused. "Your mother.... " he said slowly "her name was Marie" Ryou's head shot up. "She used to wear.... wear perfume? No it was oil. Oil to keep her hair shiny and it smelled like the azaleas in the garden.... that's why you like them. She... She liked to play the piano. You used to fall asleep listening to her play. Your favourite was moonlight sonata because it was so eerie. After she died, your father locked up the piano and never let anyone touch it again. But you were too little then. You didn't understand that... " A brick wall. Ryou had shut his mind off to him. He had thrown up a mental defence. "you didn't understand she was dead." Bakura finished. Ryou was staring at him, pain and sorrow clear on his face. Bakura couldn't help but think back to his own mother. The smiling face and gentle voice.... He pushed the thought away and locked it up in his own mental blockade.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yugi: Ooooo… cliff hanger!  
Yami: ^_^ trouble in paradise?  
Bakura: Oh shut up you! Where's Ryou?  
Yugi: He ran off that way, you may want to follow.  
Bakura: Aibou!!!  
LYB: Yeah… the story continues in chapter 5: Revelations… 


	5. Revelations

I'll make this very brief: This continues chapter 4. That's all I really need to say.  
  
Ryou: Well that was blunt.  
LYB: You can all have your say at the end. Cyris, do you mind?  
Cyris: Yeah, I'm her dark inspiration and I still get stuck with the stupid disclaimers: Lady Yami Bakura doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or duel monsters, just Eve. In any case…  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
*******************************************************************  
Revelations  
*******************************************************************  
"And you called me a thought thief." Ryou said so softly, it was practically a whisper. "How dare you invade my mind like that?" He was hurt deeply.   
  
Bakura stood motionless. "I couldn't help it, it's just... she happened to be on your mind when I looked, and your thought's just kept coming... I told you I can't hear my own thoughts when I tried it. " Ryou turned away and gazed mournfully out the window. Then it dawned on Bakura that Ryou wasn't upset with him for reading his thought's, but for being reminded of her, plus the boy was very overwhelmed having been demonstrated to very quickly that his double wasn't a normal costume; blood, senses, and mind reading. Bakura didn't have to scan the boy's mind to know that Ryou didn't like to think of her. He hadn't the chance to deal with the pain yet; he didn't trust anyone enough to talk about it, and his father may as well be a stranger who pays the bills.   
  
"How old were you?" Bakura asked, sitting in the chair across from him.   
  
"Seven, almost eight. " Ryou answered, then he waited a moment, expecting another question. Bakura just nodded vaguely.   
  
"I've seen her picture on your dresser. " He remarked. "She was beautiful. You look like her. "   
  
"So do you." Ryou answered smartly with a vague smile.   
  
Bakura gave him a look. "I look like my own mother," he responded.   
  
Ryou raised his head. "Did she look like mine? "   
  
"A bit. I think I have my father's eyes because hers were green and my mother's hair was dark."   
  
"Oh. I used to like my mother's hair. I would run up and pull it when she wasn't looking." Ryou smiled at the thought. "She would pretend to get angry with me, too, but she would never mean it."   
  
"She was important to you, wasn't she?" Bakura said, looking at the wall, noticing for the first time how many pictures of her and Ryou together there were.   
  
"I adored her. Sometimes I would play hide-and-seek with her, and when she would go past where I was hiding, and not see me, I would cough, or fake sneeze to get her attention." Ryou gave a light sigh, and there was a peaceful silence for a moment.   
  
"How did she die?" Bakura asked, then mentally kicked himself. Just like him to speak without thinking. So he added quickly "If you don't mind me asking....."   
  
Ryou looked thoughtful. "A disease....a terrible disease. It made her immune system turn against her body and attack itself. It wasn't bad at first, she used to get rashes and throw up a lot, but it wasn't all that awful. But then it attacked her liver. Destroyed it completely. Then her kidneys... she died waiting for a transplant... "   
  
Bakura felt his stomach turn. What a horrible way to die. "Do you know what it was called?" he asked.  
  
"Lupus" Ryou answered calmly.   
  
"That's a scary thing." Bakura replied, biting of a bit of bread and chewing it slowly.   
  
"That's not what scares me." Ryou sighed.  
  
"Oh?" Bakura remarked, then started to swallow.  
  
"On occasion, Lupus can run in families."  
  
Bakura gagged, so he cracked his hand against his chest, dislodging the food so he could swallow properly. Ryou had said it so calmly, it took away his breath. "You have it too?!" He practically screamed.   
  
Ryou gestured patiently. "Hush, don't yell."   
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?!" Bakura hissed.   
  
"I don't know if I have it yet. I have no outward symptoms. The only indication I might nave is that my antibody count is extremely high, but that can also be from where I'm still growing," Ryou explained it so simply and easily, it stunned Bakura.   
  
"How can you be so calm?"   
  
"8O% chance I'll never develop it. Only 2O% of all cases are in families."   
  
Bakura felt himself relax. "Thank the Gods." he muttered to himself "I can't imagine it, " He said. "Knowing you run the risk of dying from something like that. It's as daunting as living forever. What would be the fun in living forever, time would have no meaning. It blows the whole eat drink and be merry for tomorrow you may die phrase all to hell."   
  
"You don't know that you'll live forever." Ryou said with a comforting smile. "You can't really prove it, maybe you just heal well."   
  
Bakura shook his head no, and stood up. "Watch." He picked up the knife and took a deep breath, composing himself, then took a fistful of his hair, and lopped it off.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Ryou cried as Bakura proceeded to hack off the rest.   
  
"Cutting my hair." he stated calmly, slicing off another lock.   
  
"You're ruining it!"   
  
"It won't look so bad." Bakura snapped in a harsh tone. "Will you relax!" When he finished, Ryou could see he was right; It didn't look so bad. The short pieces left hung in fine waves to about his ears, and shaded his eyes, reminding Ryou of Kaiba's hair. "See?" Bakura said.   
  
"What's your point? That will take forever to grow back!" Ryou snapped, wishing his Yami weren't so impulsive. Bakura smiled darkly and ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, letting the curling tress fall down about... his shoulders? It had grown back, every inch of it... It looked exactly the same.   
  
"You see?" Yami Bakura said softly. "When I became this thing, I was frozen in time. Exactly the same. Haven't you noticed? My hair doesn't grow, it's never gotten any longer than this. You get your hair cut once a month or so, right?"  
  
"Yes, or it gets way too long."   
  
"I've never had to cut mine." He was right. Bakura had never cut his hair since they first met. Never since he was given his own body. "If you remember correctly, Yami has cut his hair several times, has to shave too. You have to for the love of Ra, I never have. "   
  
"It's true" Ryou sighed. "I suppose you are unchanging."   
  
"If I won't age, " Bakura said, gazing out the window, "I'll watch everyone else grow old and die while I never change. This is what's been bothering me. I'll have to watch everything change and die, even the one thing I love most. I'll have to watch you die." Ryou fidgeted, unnerving, all this talk about death, but had he heard right?   
  
"Did you just say...."   
  
"I love you?" Bakura raised a brow. "I suppose I did."   
  
Ryou smiled, satisfied. He knew his other well enough to know that he should be extremely flattered. Bakura rarely expressed sincere emotions, little own confess that he was in love, truly in love. Ryou stood up and wrapped his arms around the older boy and Bakura wrapped his fingers around Ryou's, raising them to his lips gently. "Now, back to bed with you."   
  
"But Yami, I feel much better now."   
  
"Don't argue with me." Bakura said in an annoyed tone, leading the boy to the stairs   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"What about me?"   
  
"Blood. When do you need it? " Bakura stopped. He'd almost forgotten. Now would be as good a time as any.   
  
"I figure about every two days or so, maybe more, maybe less. 3 at the most. If you'll let me, I'll...." He paused, hesitating.   
  
"You'll... ?" Bakura turned around and wrapped his arms around the boy, brushing back his aibou's hair. He stroked his cheek and Ryou returned the embrace.   
  
"I'll be yours," Bakura said at last. "Only yours. You'll be my life. Truly my life. I'll never touch another besides you, but I'll also never steal from you in fury like I have before."   
  
"No more attacks?"   
  
"No more attacks. You'd be awake, and you'd have to be willing. You've felt it now, felt my bite, and the choice is yours alone. " Bakura kissed his lighter half's forehead.   
  
"Wasn't I your only already?"   
  
"Yes, but never willingly. You know what it would be like to be my lover. It's your call, Ryou." Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder and closed his eyes. He liked the idea, for him to be only his. His Yami would be his lover, his dark angel, dependent on him as much as he was dependant on his yami. He kissed the older boys neck.   
  
"Yes, I'll take your offer, angel-face friend," he smiled affectionately.   
  
Bakura laughed lightly. "Beautiful boy." he whispered, and kissed his lips, running his tongue across the soft lips under his, Ryou parted his lips, letting the tongue exploring his mouth.   
  
Bakura lifted the youth up in his arms and upstairs, dropping him playfully on the bed. Bakura leaned over the boy, attempting to reach his lips, when the doorbell rang. Bakura stopped and growled in his throat. "Your friends are here."   
  
"This is getting old" Ryou sighed. Bakura picked up his aibou's discarded shirt from the floor and passed it to him.   
  
"Look sick." Bakura said bluntly, pulling a deeper green shirt from the closet and putting it on.   
  
"That's not hard," Ryou grumbled.   
  
"Still feeling weak?" Bakura asked, doing up his shirt buttons.   
  
"Yeah, I think it's stress," he smiled.   
  
Bakura smirked "I'll get you more juice while I'm downstairs. " Ryou nodded and Bakura stole a final kiss before darting out of the room and over the stairs to the door. He opened it up slowly and looked at the group coolly: Yugi and his dark counterpart, Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity. The whole group. Joy. "I'll assume you're here to see my aibou."   
  
"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Joey marked sarcastically. Bakura cast him a cold glare. The boy was cute, but annoying.   
  
"Joey, be nice!" Serenity said, poking her brother with her elbow.  
  
"May we?" Yami Yugi asked in his normal tone.   
  
"Come in," Bakura said, stepping back and showing them in. "He's upstairs in bed."   
  
"How's he feeling?" the little Yugi asked, always like him so caring.   
  
"He's better than he was, but still weak," Bakura said, going to the kitchen. "Is anyone hungry? There's a lot of food .....here." Before he could finish, Joey and Tristan were stuffing their faces. Bakura rolled his eyes and prepared the orange juice for Ryou.   
  
"This is good!" Joey said through chewing. "What restaurant is this from?"   
  
"Just like you to only think of your stomach" Mai growled.   
  
"It's not from a restaurant." Bakura said, a slight annoyance in his voice.   
  
"Unless restaurants have suddenly serving ancient Egyptian style," Yami added to the comment, laughing. Joey and Tristan just shrugged, and started eating again. "You cooked?" Yami asked, glancing at Bakura.   
  
"Yes, is it hard to believe?"   
  
Mai sampled a piece of the fruit. "Hey, this isn't half bad. Try some." She said, handing a piece to Tea and Serenity.   
  
"This is good."   
  
Yugi also began helping himself to the exotic food. "Try this stuff, Yami," he smiled. "It's awesome."   
  
"Oh goody," Bakura growled sarcastically, adding more sugar to the juice, "Let's see if it gets an Egyptian's approval."   
  
Yami tried a bit of the soup. "It's very good, doesn't have the same spiciness"   
  
"I'm not much for spice" The white haired fiend replied smugly. Yami cast him a look, but Bakura ignored it, continuing to stir the juice.   
  
"Is that for Ryou?" Joey asked. Bakura made a face.   
  
"No, I just like mixing sugar and juice for no reason."   
  
"No need to be snappy." Joey retorted.   
  
"Just returning the favour." Bakura answered, borrowing Ryou's earlier response, God's the boy was rubbing off on him. He started for the stairs. "If you're here to see Ryou, you may as well come up because I doubt he can come down here." Everyone exchanged a glance and reluctantly leaving the food behind, they followed Bakura upstairs.   
  
Bakura opened the door to Ryou's room "Are you still awake?" he asked. Ryou rolled over and smiled vaguely.   
  
"Well I am now," he pulled himself up. "Hello there," he said, nodding to his friends.   
  
"How are you feeling, Bakura?" Yugi asked the boy, sitting beside him.   
  
"Much better, actually, my darker part's been taking real good care of me." Ryou replied, as Bakura handed him the juice.   
  
"Don't rub it in," Bakura hissed, but secretly winked at his lover. Ryou rolled his eyes, but sent out a strong thought towards his double, /Thank you/.   
  
Bakura leaned against the edge of the desk, if he were in the soul room, he could message back. If he could hear thoughts, though, maybe he could send them. //You're welcome// he thought directly back at Ryou who had started to talk to his friends. It left his head with a dull ache, but it was worth it to see Ryou glance back in surprise, then smile with delight. Bakura winked. //Hush now, don't give me away.// Ryou pretended to look intent on what Joey was saying.   
  
/How are you doing that? It's like you're in your soul room./  
  
// It's not easy, so I think we'll save this trick for when we need it, okay?//  
  
"Ryou ?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Were you listening?"   
  
"Oh, about Kaiba?"   
  
"Yeah, I never knew the guy had poetry in him. "   
  
Yami nodded. "It'll certain not like him,"   
  
"Oh, and he gave me this," Joey said. "He said he was eager to get it off his hands." He pulled out the mysterious card and showed it to everyone. Both Ryou and his double stifled a gasp and Yami paled.   
  
"It's her," Ryou whispered.   
  
"Who?" Bakura asked, trying to cover up his astonishment.   
  
"The girl that was.."   
  
//Hush!// Bakura snapped in his mind. Ryou bit his tongue.   
  
Yami looked at Ryou intently. "Where was she? Did you see her?"   
  
"No... it's just that she...looks like another card" Ryou covered nicely.   
  
//Slick.//   
  
/Thanks./   
  
Yami took the card from Joey's hand and examined it in disbelief. "Protector of the Throne," he whispered. Bakura shuddered looking at the woman. There was no doubting who it was, his dream woman. Ryou picked up the Change oh Heart card by his nightstand and held it out.   
  
"See? Their faces and hair cut are exactly the same."   
  
Yami felt ill. "Maybe we should leave Ryou to his rest," he said, glancing at Yugi, giving him the "please-this-is-important-we-have-to-leave" look.   
  
//Agree,// Bakura thought. //Something has the pharaoh disturbed//   
  
"Yes, that may be best," Ryou smiled, "I'm still really tired."   
  
There was little protest, but to Yami, the goodbyes were too long; he couldn't wait to leave and get home, to be alone and think. Likewise, Bakura needed to think. How did Kaiba get the card, and why was he so eager to get rid of it? How had the woman been on two different cards with two different plays? How did Ryou know her?   
  
After everyone left, Bakura turned to Ryou. "The card," Bakura said, "How did you know her?"   
  
"When I was sleeping earlier, I dreamed about her. She was just like she was in the card, then something happened and she changed. She became darker....."   
  
"My dream," Bakura said softly. "You must have picked it up from my thoughts when I bit you."   
  
"Who is she?"   
  
"I don't know, but I do know she has the answers to what I am."   
  
*************************************************************************  
Yami: Great, another reason to hunt down this woman, who the heck is she.  
LYB: You figure it out in the next chapter.  
Yami: Really? Sweet! I can hunt her down!  
LYB: Have patience!  
Yugi: *sweet drops* that's never been one of his qualities.  
LYB: Where did my brother and hikari go?  
Ryou and Bakura: ZZZzzzz….  
Cyris: You kept them up to late inspiring you.  
LYB: Well, they can have a break now.  
  
I'd like to say thanks again to everyone who reviewed this and those who are reading this loyally! Yay! I'm trying to e-mail you all back, but time is not on my side, I'll get back to you eventually. In the mean time, if you read this, please review with any questions and/or comment about the story thus far or about what's going to happen, I'll try my best to answer. If you don't review, I can't continue. Sorry, but that's kinda my policy because I'm lacking time at the moment.   
  
LYB: Okay Yami and Yugi, your up next. Yugi? Yami?  
*Cyris points the tip of his swords at two figures trying to creep away.*  
LYB: Oh no you don't, get back here!  
Yugi&Yami: Ep! *runs* 


	6. Coincidences

Okay, this chapter is really short, but it's very important, everything is starting to come together… The mystery of Eve is falling into place…  
  
******************************************************************  
Coincidences  
******************************************************************  
  
Yami sat down on the bed, stunned. What the hell was going on? The day had been far too confusing. First there had been the thing with Yugi, which he had absolutely no regret about and he found himself wishing the boy would hurry up and come upstairs, just for the comfort of seeing him. Next of all, the whole Kaiba situation unnerved him; the poetry, and what he had told him: "I want peace with you."  
  
"I agree, but the change of heart all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because."   
  
Why did that scare him so? Where had he heard that before? Worst of all, Kaiba knew. Somewhere in his soul, he could remember what Yami had done. No doubt it had hurt Kaiba more than he dared think about. He also had her card: Protector of the Throne. How did he come to have the card in the first place ? Even back in Egypt, she wasn't a strong summon; very good defence, but that was it. He remembered he didn't have the power to make the summon very powerful when he charmed it, but Eve had loved it anyway.   
  
Yami had to admit it was an awfully big coincidence that Kaiba would give the card away and mention the incident at the same time. Knowing Kaiba, he wouldn't have bought such a weak card then give it away. Most dealers wouldn't bother with such a card, anyway. You'd have to buy it in a booster deck, and Kaiba would have no such need for a booster deck. If Kaiba had gone looking for it, why would he give it away so freely? The card must have been given to him. Even so, he knew Kaiba was more sentimental than he appeared. He kept things and never simply gave cards away unless there was some hidden agenda to it. Getting the card must have triggered his memories of her. Memories that would be sub-conscious as they were so far in the past, but none the less depressing. Maybe that would be why he gave it away.   
  
Another thing troubled him deeply was how both Ryou Bakura and his Yami had reacted to the card. Could Bakura also be remembering something? He had to admit there was something about Bakura that reminded him of her. He'd seen it in his eyes when they duelled, something about his eyes were different from his lighter counterparts. It was something in his movements, their cat-like grace. In his sensitivity to the world around him, his awareness, it made him think of her, after the... Yami shuddered.   
  
Ryou had associated her with the Change of Heart. That was curious. Yami always wondered why they favoured the card. It was the second card Yami had made for her, a tribute to what had happened. Why would Bakura think of her like this, and not the way she was before, when she was Protector of the Throne. That was overly strange. He wanted to remember, there were too many things unanswered.   
  
The phone rang. He heard Yugi answer it, then Yami drifted into his own thoughts. He needed the comfort of the boys arms right now. Yami stood up and walked to the bathroom. The tub was spacious, big enough to fit 3 or 4 comfortably. He turned on the tap on full heat; he could use the relaxation before battling another night of dreams. That was another question: why all of a sudden were the ancient Egyptian reincarnates being plunged by her memory? Bakura was unnerved by her. As was his abiou, indicating that in all likelihood they were thinking about her. He figured Ryou had somehow come upon Bakura's dreams. Kaiba had also remarked on the incident. Why now? What could this possibly mean? He filled the tub nearly to the top before turning off the water, and starting to peal off his clothes.   
  
"Yami?" he heard Yugi call and tap lightly on the door just as he had almost finished undoing his shirt.   
  
"What is it abiou?"   
  
"May I come in?"   
  
"Feel free, " he answered the door opened slowly. The boy came in and shut the door. He knew something was wrong. His eyes were full of concern, and not a trace of a smile was on the boys lips.   
  
"What's wrong abiou?" Yami said, folding his cape, and laying it down to approach the boy. Yugi looked up at his dark half, temporarily forgetting what he came to say, admiring the taller boy in only tight pants, and an opened leather tank style shirt. The room itself was steaming, and had a faint fog. Yugi guessed that Yami had filled the tub with the hot water wide open again. "Abiou?" Yami said, prompting the boy back to reality. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Kaiba's gone." Yugi blurted out.   
  
"What!?" Yami snapped.   
  
"He's vanished," Yugi stated, his voice filled with concern, "He left his mansion and never came back. "   
  
"Gee, that's not like Kaiba," Yugi hissed sarcastically, "He's probably at work."   
  
"No, it's worse than that," Yugi said, his voice full of worry, "Everyone at the mansion and at Kaiba Corp say he hasn't been to work in days, he shut himself up in his mansion and he's been acting really strange. He's been extremely moody and has been having nightmares."   
  
"Nightmares?" Yami breathed. Had Kaiba been dreaming about her too? "Did they say what they were about?"   
  
Yugi found the question odd, but answered "The servants say he would talk about a black-haired dream woman."   
  
So he had dreamed of her as well.... "Continue, abiou. "   
  
"They said that whatever's on his mind is more than just Mokuba leaving, he left after he got a strange letter left at the door. It only had a duel card in it, but they didn't know what one, and then he just vanished, left about twenty to one, and never came back... "   
  
Yami was thoughtful a moment. "That means he stopped here before he went on his way."   
  
"But where did he go? What do you think that card was?"   
  
"I don't think, abiou;" Yami growled, "I know what it was. The Protector of the Throne"   
  
"The one he gave to Joey?" asked Yugi in disbelief. "But why give it away?"   
  
"To get rid of her. There is a reason for all this, my love, and I guessed someday the story would come out."   
  
"What's going on? Is this what's been bugging you the last few days?"   
  
"Yes. Apparently I'm not the only one who's been affected; Kaiba and Bakura are also suffering from her memory."   
  
"Who's?"   
  
"Eve's."  
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
"This is more than a coincidence," Yami Bakura said watching Ryou set the phone down, "Isn't it the slightest bit strange that Kaiba, myself and the Pharaoh are being harrassed by this woman? " Ryou looked at his darker, who was pacing angerly.   
  
"How do you know it was the woman that made Kaiba vanish or has been bothering Yugi?" he asked, following his double with his eyes.   
  
"Because!" Bakura snapped. "You don't just get up and leave for no reason, leaving behind only a freaky card you get in the mail! It's not normal! And it's also not normal for an ancient known for his calm attitude to freak over a piece of cardboard!"   
  
"You're getting over anxious."   
  
"I AM NOT!!" Bakura obviously yelled. He sat down, trying to get his head straight. "I've had it with this woman. I want answers. Tomorrow, we go to the Kaiba mansion. "   
  
"What for?" Ryou said settling down on his bed.   
  
"To maybe find out where Kaiba could have gone. I have a feeling that maybe he may have the answers to this. " This time Bakura didn't wait for the question "Don't ask me why! It's something in the past I can't quite recall, but she'll make herself known to Kaiba. Somehow she's calling across the past."   
  
Ryou looked at the dark figure sitting at his desk. "How? Why?" He pondered out loud.   
  
"I don't know," Bakura answered. "I can't remember, remember?" He laid his head on the desk.   
  
Ryou sighed, and turned on the TV. The 11 o'clock news was on. Ryou's full attention was on the television; Bakura only had his ears tuned in.   
  
…Another mysterious body has turned up in Domino Park. The body's throat has been cut and bled and apparently robbed....   
  
Ryou stared at the sight as the police on the TV put the body on a stretcher, and into the ambulance, the amateur camera work zooming in on the injured neck. "The bruises." Bakura breathed, now turned around with full attention with his eyes wide in shock. "He was bitten. The bruises are like yours," Ryou turned his shocked gaze on his Yami. "I didn't do that," Bakura breathed.   
  
"I know," Ryou said, "You were here. You've been here all day."   
  
"There is another creature like me around," he hissed, lowering his eyes.   
  
"Do you think?...." Ryou said slowly.   
  
"Maybe..." Bakura said with a nod, "It just may be her."   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Yami: Hey! You said this chap was just me and Yugi!!  
LYB: ^_^U;;; umm… yeah, but that was before I wrote it. I swear to the Sennen Rod, next chapter you can even have lemon!  
Malik: Hey, It's mine not yours! My prrrrrrecioussssssssssss…..  
LYB: O_o  
Yami: Really??? Lemon?  
Ryou: Can we get lemon too??  
LYB: Sure, If our reader want it, if not, we'll just tell them who Eve is ;)  
Bakura: We're going to find out!?  
LYB: Yes.  
Yugi: Yay!!! Will she stop stalking me then??  
LYB: Umm, no. That would defeat the whole purpose of this story.  
  
Cyris: So, it's your choice readers, Yami &Yugi / Ryou & Bakura lemon, or the story of Yami and Eve? Read and Review!! 


	7. New Game / The Claim

Okay, everyone! You wanted it, so I added lemon! Well as much as I dared so I didn't have to change my rating. Anyway, I put in the best of both worlds, a bit of plot and a bit of lemon. MAWHAHAHA!! Besides, I was missing Kaiba ^_^ Special thanks to Angel of Darkness who helped me name this chapter!  
  
Yami: So… who's in this chapter anyway?  
LYB: You, Yugi, Bakura-cun and Ryou-chan and Kaiba appears briefly   
Kaiba: Briefly!!!  
LYB: Look you can have part of the next chapter.  
Kaiba: Deal.   
Cyris: What me to read the disclaimers?  
LYB: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, Bakura and Ryou would be mine. ^_^  
Cyris: ._.U … wow she can do it on her own…  
  
***************************************************************  
New Games / The Claim  
  
  
She gazed out of the widow for a moment, watching the sun set on the new day, the last day. It sank down under the majestic mountains and glistened on the lake the house was beside, she could see across the lake to the other privet manor just over the rise. She couldn't delay this any longer, when the sun came up tomorrow she would go back to the city for the boy. She pushed a lock of her blood black hair behind her ear. Tomorrow night, she would end it. She closed her eyes and opened her mind, scanning the near mountains, hoping that somehow the one she was looking for had heard her mental calls. Every now and then she heard him scream for her from his mind. "Mother! Save me! He's back again! Mother!" Each call was weaker then the last, the darkness was consuming him, she could feel it. She scowled, it was that bitch who did this, that fucking little sorceress. Well, she'd have none of it, all she had to do was get the boy, get his blood. Ahh, the sweet blood of a child.  
  
She looked at the large home across the water, her sharp eyes allowing her to see plainly through the windows. She watched the large curtains of the master bedroom be pulled open and the brown haired boy look out through the glass at the water. She focused her thoughts on him. His misery came to her like a cold wave of ice. History repeats itself, it falls in the same place over and over. She'd seen happen, it was happening now with Kaiba. It probably wasn't wise to leave Kaiba up here alone. At least with this close range between them, she could sense if he were planning to do something about ending his pain. If she went to the city, that meant leaving him to his own devices, that was about the last thing she wanted to do after what happened last time she left him on his own. But for the first time since Egypt, it seemed time was against her. At least she would have this night with him, but come next sunset she would have to take the boy, Yugi. Yamiasis wouldn't be to pleased, she laughed, in a circuitous way it was bittersweet revenge. Love and justice worked in funny ways, Eve supposed she was one of them. "Here my call, Yugi Moto." She said aloud, "I want your life, I want your blood. My reasons will be known to you soon. I'm coming for you."   
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was becoming clear to Yami what was going on. Somehow Eve was calling out to them from across the centuries. How had she done it? Calling to him and Kaiba he could understand, but why had she made herself known to Bakura? His mind blanked. He was forgetting something very important about Bakura. He tried to recover the memories, but couldn't. Earlier that day, Bakura said he didn't care for spices, and it struck Yami as an odd thing to say. He recalled Bakura as always loving the spices; the hotter the better. But the Bakura he knew now was different from the boy who showed up on the palace oasis millenniums ago. That boy was more like Ryou. He forgot how and when, but before the whole millennium items campaign, Bakura changed somehow, so it was no surprise that when he turned up in the present he was bitter and on a rampage for all the items, as always. What was going on? He finished taking off his shirt. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked.   
  
Yami gave him a look. "I'm about to take a bath, thus why we are standing in a steaming bathroom and I'm half naked." Score one for Captain Obvious.   
  
Yugi blushed and turned his head away. "I meant umm... I thought you would wait till I left."   
  
Yami couldn't help but break out in a fit of laughter. "You're so innocent, little one," he chuckled, amused. "You have no idea how to react to any remotely sexually situation."   
  
"Well that was blunt," Yugi said, turning a deep shade of crimson, Yami found it adorable.   
  
"You know me, I'm always blunt."   
  
"Fine, I'll be in my room," Yugi said, turning to go.   
  
Yami smiled. "Oh? Then you won't be joining me?" he said gingerly, a purr in his voice.   
  
Yugi blushed furiously. "Um...I...."   
  
"You don't know how to flirt, either."   
  
"I can flirt," Yugi protested.   
  
"You didn't pick me up when I dropped a line for you," Yami smiled, kicking off his shoes. "So much for your flirting skills."   
  
"Hey!" Yugi cried. turning around and glaring at his other.   
  
Yami flashed him a mischievous smile. "What, can't you take the heat?" he smirked.   
  
Yugi made a face. "I can take whatever you throw at me," he scowled.   
  
Finally, Yami thought, he'd gotten the boy's attention. "I doubt that. You squirmed when I touched your back last night."   
  
"I was shocked," Yugi argued. "It's not every night a beautiful boy drops to his knees in front of you. " Ahh that was better. He was returning the jests. How long would it be before he figured out that Yami was only pushing the boys buttons, working him up?   
  
"I should think you'd already had that experience." It was a low shot, Yami knew, but he was enjoying watching the boy fidget. Yugi never backed out of an argument.   
  
"From who?" Yugi smirked. "Are you dreaming about Joey?"   
  
Nice come back. "No, I think Mai has that covered, no pun intended."   
  
"Liar," Yugi clipped with a smile, "You fully intended that pun." Yami had to try to hide his delight with this game.   
  
"And how would you know?" Yami replied smugly, pulling off his socks. "You're so naïve, you don't even know what the pun was."   
  
"I know very well what you meant!" Yugi said, crossing his arms.   
  
"Oh? Then what did I mean?"   
  
Yugi hesitated before answering. "That Mai and Joey are… lovers?" There, he found a word.   
  
"Bet you have no idea what that word pertains to," Yami smirked sitting on the edge of the tub.   
  
"I do so," Yugi stated, not as sure this time.   
  
"From where?" Yami smiled, dragging his hand through the water.   
  
"From Bakura." Whatever Yami had expected to hear, it wasn't this.   
  
"Now that's interesting, what does Ryou tell you?"   
  
"He gave me advice," Yugi answered shyly.   
  
Yami shook his head. Boys. Though he had no doubt Ryou had at least a bit of experience behind him, the youth was beautiful; most girls found him irresistible. He didn't shine a candle next to Yugi. Yami found the boy irresistible; his sparkling magenta eyes and pouty mouth. Those two small differences made a world of change between the way the doubles looked. Yami's eyes were dark and his mouth had a tendency to be thin and darkly tinted. "Advice on what?" Yami said, glancing at the boy "Chasing skirts?"   
  
Yugi glared at him an annoyed look. "No."   
  
"What then?"   
  
"You wanna find out?" Yugi smirked, not missing a beat.   
  
Yami laughed inside himself, the boy was flirting with him, catching on to the game. "What if I did?" Yami's dark mysterious smile formed on his lips.   
  
"So what if you did," Yugi said, turning on his heels.   
  
"Humour me." Yami purred. "What do you know?"   
  
Yugi had to admit he liked this game of cat and mouse. "Wouldn't you love to know," he retorted playfully, putting his hand on the doorknob, hoping Yami would stop him with another remark. He was not disappointed.   
  
"You're bluffing"   
  
Yugi hid his smile. "Too bad you'll never find out if I am or not."   
  
"Bet I will," Yami replied quickly.   
  
"Sorry, I think not," Yugi said calmly, delaying his exit by moving as slow as he could without making it look obvious.   
  
"Then how can you prove you're honest?" He heard Yami stand up and move towards him.   
  
"You'll have to take my word for it." He felt his darker other wrap around him and press close against his back.   
  
"What if your word's not good enough?" he whispered in his ear, sending chills of excitement through Yugi. He shifted slightly to release the tightness in his pants.   
  
"My word is good enough." He felt Yami slip away from him and he turned around to see where he went, just in time to see the handsome ancient take off his belt.   
  
"Prove it," Yami said surely, with a sultry smile, tossing the boy his belt. "I'm calling your bluff." He ran his hand through the water then flicked a few drops at his aibou.   
  
Yugi smirked. "You want to find out the truth? Then earn the knowledge."   
  
"Is that so?" Yami said in a flirting tone. He finished with his clothes and Yugi fought hard not to blush in light of standing so close to the older boy, completely bare skinned in front of him. He was beautiful. That's all Yugi could think about. Yami settled down into the hot water, then looked up at the boy watching him curiously. "What do I have to do then?" Yami gazed at him thoughtfully. Yugi was slightly disappointed the water marred his view.   
  
"You're the King of Games," Yugi said slyly, "Figure out this one." Yami smiled, the boy was good at this teasing game.   
  
"Fine then, I'll play your game," he said taking a handful of water and running it around his neck, letting it drip over his shoulders. Yugi squirmed again. Just when he thought he had the upper hand. He was beginning to figure out this game was more than just words: you needed to use your body as well. Yami had demonstrated this wonderfully.   
  
Yugi ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back to show his eyes more clearly. "Think you can win?" Yugi taunted, tipping his hand downward, placing his hand on his hip and putting one foot slightly forward, imitating Yami's stance to perfection. Yami raised a brow. He leaned back in the tub, lounging comfortably. Yami knew the pose. He stood that way casually, but to see Yugi that way was something different. Yugi was mastering this little game, by taking the mysterious, firm pose he was silently saying 'I have a dark side to me too.' Yami had to admit he was intrigued by this. Well, if the boy wanted to be dark, then he would be playful. What a twist. How strange would this be?   
  
Yami put his head back into the water, then turned towards Yugi, crossing his arms on the side of the tub and resting his chin on them. "You know I can," he said lightly with a playful smile, "Depending on the rules. I might lose you know." Yugi had to blink. Yami confessing disadvantage? Now what? Then it hit Yugi: Yami was doing the opposite of what he was. Here's to body language; the game just kept getting better.   
  
Yugi took a step forward and dropped to his knees so he was just inches away from Yami's face. "Rules?" he said in a soft, mockingly innocent tone, "There are rules?"   
  
Yami let his eyes darken seductively. "You may not want to do that, little one, playing with no boundaries; I can be very demanding." Without warning Yami's hand shot out, grabbing Yugi by the back of the neck and pulling him into a fevering kiss, attacking the inside of the boy's mouth with his tongue. Just as quickly, he let the boy free, pushing him away. Yugi was startled and light-headed. There was never any doubt as to what Yami wanted. He was now smiling, head back on his folded arms, obviously pleased with himself. Yami knew Yugi had to keep playing now, he knew the boy wasn't about to let him win so easily, though he had left Yugi wishing that there were more of these traps along the way. Yugi smiled to himself, he would set one of his own.   
  
"Now look," Yugi grumbled looking down at his jacket and shirt. "I'm all wet!" He took off his jacket and threw it on top of the clothes hamper, then started to work on the buckles of the shirt, "I'll make a new rule," Yugi said, "No more getting me wet."   
  
"Agreed." Yami watched Yugi's hands. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Taking off my shirt. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you in wet clothes."   
  
"You're planning to stay then?" Yami purred, watching closely, following every finger movement with his eyes.   
  
"I can't leave this unfinished." Yugi stated and began to fiddle with the buckled choker around his neck. "Damn," he hissed.   
  
"Problems?" Yami taunted, leaning back and starting to wash his shoulders. The image was all to appealing for Yugi, but he kept up his rouse. He shrugged away the shirt as best he could without undoing the top neck clasp, revealing his smooth chest. Yami looked up and smiled, then continued to wash, stealing glances at the boy, admiring his newly revealed features.   
  
"I can't get it undone," he pouted.   
  
Yami couldn't resist such an invitation. "Let me," he said softly and Yugi leaned in obediently. They were close enough to kiss again. Yami undid the buckle with ease, letting his fingers brush against the boys neck. Yugi sighed softly and closed his eyes. He shimmied out of one arm of his shirt and felt his darker half slip off the other half. Perfect. He opened his eyes and smiled shyly, laying his cheek against the hand on his shoulders. Yami raised his fingers and stroked the boy's cheek lovingly. Yugi made a contented noise again and turned his head to the touch, kissing Yami's fingers and covering his hand with his own. He gently pressed his lip to the top of Yami's finger, then nibbled at them slightly, taking the very tips it into his mouth and brushing his tongue against it. Yami took a deep breath and shifted slightly. This was one of the best teases he'd come across.....teases?....."Hey!" Yami smiled. "You planned that!"   
  
Yugi just grinned and moved on to another finger. "You did it to me," he replied.   
  
"So is this what Bakura teaches you?" Yami smiled.   
  
"A part," Yugi said teasingly.   
  
"What else do you know?"   
  
"Test me and find out."   
  
"But that means I lose the game," Yami purred, his voice dark with craving.   
  
Ahh the unspoken rule: He who is seduced first, loses. Yugi dropped the hand from his lips. "Too bad for you, then." He clipped. Yami gave him a look, he'd come so close to losing because of that little trick.   
  
"You're quick," Yami said, raising a brow and leaning back. He made a motion with his hand. "Join me, the water's wonderfully hot." Yami knew he was taking a gambling if the boy did indeed come into the water, he'd have to exercise the highest amount of self-control, it would be worth it.   
  
"No," Yugi said easily, settling himself comfortably by the edge of the tub, putting his elbow on the rim and then resting his head. "That would let me win too easily,"   
  
Yami smirked. "Let you win? You're dreaming, innocent one." He liked teasing his aibou with names that indicated he was too inexperienced.   
  
"I know I'm innocent, but that's doesn't mean I can't learn," Yugi smiled. "Teach me and I'll show you what I know." Now Yami fidgeted. That was an all to interesting offer. He moved forward, so he was next to Yugi and then imitated his position, his head on his hand.   
  
"You wouldn't want that, " Yami said gently, raising his hand as if to brush against the boy's face, but didn't touch him. "As I said, I'm demanding."   
  
"I know it," Yugi smiled, planting a quick kiss on Yami's wrist. "The question is, King of Games, can you win me?"   
  
Yami shook his head lightly with a smile. "And what happens when I do?" he teased, desire on his voice.   
  
"Tie me to the bed for all I care," Yugi smiled.  
  
Yami chuckled. The boy was precious. What he wouldn't give to do that... "Now where did you learn that little comeback?"   
  
"Joey."   
  
"I'll have to congratulate him on being more in depth with Mai than I thought," Yugi giggled at Yami's comment. "Hmmm... " Yami said softly, touching the boys cheek. "to tie you to the bed..." He gazed at the sweet face in front of him and ran his thumb along the boy's jaw line. "Sometimes, I wish I could take you back to my Egypt." he said softly, "Dress you up un the most beautiful fabrics, deck you out in gold, and show you to my court. The most gorgeous boy in all the East. To show you the village markets and let you run through the desert. I'd take you to the palace gardens and down to the oasis where I always went to unwind since I was a boy. I could wrap you up in the silk sheet of my bed, and never let you go." What a dream. Yami sighed within himself. He would love to do that. To hell with being a pharaoh, he'd hand the throne to Kaiba if he were given the freedom to live out that fantasy. He loved the modern world, and wouldn't trade one day of his life here with Yugi for an eternity in Egypt, but what a dream, to show Yugi the world he grew up in.   
  
Yugi was gazing at him thoughtfully, a dreamy expression. "You'd do that if you could?" Yami nodded, smoothing a lock of hair around his aibou's cheek. Yami smiled gently, he knew he'd lost the game now. Lost because of his own dream. But it was Yugi who leaned forward and took a kiss from his lips, which Yami gratefully returned. "You win," Yugi smiled, leaning his forehead against his double's.   
  
"No, it's a draw," Yami replied, moving his hand to the back of the boy's neck and kissing him again, running his tongue across his aibou's lips. "I love you, beautiful one," Yami said softly.   
  
"I love you too," Yugi replied, nuzzling against his darker. They stayed like that a few precious moment until Yugi giggled. "I'm getting wet! You broke the rules." Yami poked him playfully.  
  
"Well you're the one leaning on me."   
  
Yugi laughed lightly and stood up, grabbing a towel and wiping the water from his face. Yami watched him intently, a contented smile on his face "Come here." Yami smiled, opening his arms. Yugi smiled and walked to him, standing in front of the sitting ancient. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close, kissing the boy's stomach. Yugi giggled.  
  
"You like doing that don't you?" Yami smiled and nodded, continuing to kiss across his lovers abdomen. Yugi laughed again and ran his hands through his darkers hair, he sighed softly feeling Yami's hand slide up and caress his back. Yugi sank down to his knees again and Yami let his arms drop. Yugi started gathering up the clothes lying on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing, aibou?" Yami asked, finding this curious. Yugi stood up, all of Yami's clothes in his arms.  
  
"Taking your clothes," Yugi smirked with a cuteness only Yugi could pull off. "Bye!" He sprinted for the door.  
  
"Hey!!" Yami yelled, reaching for the boy, but he was already out of reach and out the door, slamming it behind him. "Yugi!! This isn't funny!!"  
  
"Yes it is!!" Came the reply from somewhere down the hall.   
  
Yami grumbled to himself, what was he going to do with out his clothes? Getting down the hall to the bedroom would be delightful, especially with Grandpa in his own bedroom. "Round two of the flirting game." Yami muttered to himself, getting out of the bath tub and towel drying his skin and hair the best he could then wrapped it around his waist.   
  
He opened the bathroom door carefully then scanned both ways for any on lookers before making a dead run for his and Yugi's bedroom, once there he abruptly shut the door and lend against it. The room was completely dark "You'll pay for that." he glared playfully at Yugi who was still shirtless, leaning with his arms cross against the bed post. "Now where are my clothes?" Yugi looked innocent and shrugged. "Where did you put my clothes?" Yami repeated, putting a bit more force in to it.  
  
"I hid them." The boy answered, flashing him a smile.  
  
"Hid them where?" Yami said, slight annoyance on his voice.   
  
"Around." Yugi giggled.   
  
"Where around?"   
  
Yugi shrugged again. "Your not going to get them back like that." he smirked.  
  
"I want my clothes back." Yami said again, turning his garnet eyes onto Yugi's.   
  
"To bad for you. I'm not telling."   
  
Yami could see this was going no where, "And round 2 has begun." Yami's said again, his trademark dark smile appeared on his face.   
  
Yugi smiled slyly. "Yes it has, come and play. If you want your clothes back, you'll have to earn them."   
  
"Oh, Is that so?" Yami purred. He took a black house coat from the hook on the back of the door and pulled it on, then discarded the towel. He walked past Yugi slowly, deliberately, giving himself a dark and regal look. As he hoped the boy was entranced and followed the ancient with his eyes. The room was as much Yami's as it was Yugi's, this became apparent as Yami struck a match and started to light the candles that littered the dressers and desk, giving an Egyptian flare to the dark room. Yugi could hear his double chanting softly, old prayers to old God's, a habit Yami had never dropped, it was enchanting to watch.   
  
"What are you saying?" Yugi asked, following his others movement closely.  
  
"Ma'at, protectress of the realm of shadows, come now unto my aid. Goddess of truth, goddess of players, one who sees all truths and lies, who's feather is weighed against the hearts of the dead. Come now to my side to play the game."  
  
"You're already losing this game, King of games." Yugi smiled, "Your still standing there in my housecoat."   
  
Yami approached him deftly and rested his forearm against the wall above Yugi's head then leaned in close to the boy seductively. "Oh, I have my ways." He whispered darkly. Yugi smiled slightly, pressing himself closer to the wall.   
  
"Sorry. It won't work."  
  
Yami leaned in even closer, his lips less then an inch from his aibou's. "One last time," he said gently, placing his free hand on the wall as well, locking the boy in. "Where did you put my clothes?" Yugi just smiled. Yami smiled darkly before grabbing the boy and pinning him down on the bed. Yugi laughed slightly, the darker boy on top on him, holding him down by the wrists. "Oh, I'll make you talk." he purred.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Ryou laid back and sighed. This day had been too stressful. He looked up at his darker still sitting in his chair, in only a pair of faded blue jeans, looking like he was about to snap something in two. Ryou decided to take a gamble and crawled under the bed covers. "Come here," he said softly, opening his arms to Bakura. The fiend gave him a curious look, but much to Ryou's surprise, Bakura got up and came towards him.   
  
Yami Bakura laid down into his lighter's waiting arms and wrapped his arms around the youth's waist. Ryou pulled the comforter over them. Ryou smiled under the dark fiends embrace, liking the way the way his darkers bare skin felt against him.   
  
Bakura leaned down to kiss the boy but abruptly found himself pushed off. He gave a cry of surprise as his hikari pinned him down to the bed. "Who's has who now?" Ryou smiled and leaned down to kiss Bakura's neck. Bakura smiled, watching the boy close the distance between them, then there was a flash.   
  
He wasn't in the bedroom anymore, he was laying in the same position at the oasis, where he used to hang out as a boy. Ryou wasn't there beside him anymore holding him down, it was a girl, with blue eyes and blood black hair. "Eve what are you doing?" he heard himself say, "If Kaiba, sees us he'll skin me alive for touching his girl! And Yamiasis? I know that it's petty and all but his the pharaoh and your husband! We'll both be dead. And your brother? Malik will never touch me again!" She finished closing the distance between them and he felt her lips on his neck.  
  
"Malik is dead, Bakura." She whispered. "The blood in the water is his. It's his blood I was washing from my hands. My brother, you lover, is dead." He felt fear come over him.  
  
"Eve?" He felt a sharp pain in his neck and screamed.  
  
"Yami!" Ryou cried, Bakura gasped and his eyes flashed open, trying to find his breath. He rubbed his neck. "What happened? Are you okay?" The boy asked anxiously. Bakura gently pushed the boy away and sat up, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I just had the strangest flash on deja vue." Bakura muttered. "One minute it was you leaning over me, then it was her. Her! The woman from my dreams! I called her Eve, and she said she had killed Malik, then she bite me. Right on my neck." he pointed to the left side of his throat.   
  
"All of that happened? You didn't seem out of it or anything, just all of a sudden you cried out. " Ryou said softly. "A memory?"  
  
"I don't know." Bakura said, and rubbed his temples, "It was so real." he shuddered. Ryou wrapped his arms around his Yami and laid his head on his back.  
  
"This day has been far to long…" he mumbled into the fiends shirt.   
  
Bakura turned and wrapped his arms around Ryou pulling the youth close to him. He laid his forehead on the boys shoulder. "Beautiful," Bakura said softly and nuzzled his lips to the boys neck. He wanted him. He wanted this boy as his life, his love. He pushed the boy's collar slightly back, revealing the marks on his neck. Bakura kissed the spot and Ryou shifted slightly, pulling him a bit closer. The fiend felt something stir within him: instinct.   
  
Ryou shifted again as Bakura let go of the boy's collar, and gazed into his dark, chocolate eyes. Ryou returned the embrace and leaned into him. Bakura let his gaze fall on the boy's lips and kissed him gently. "You still want to be my life?" Bakura asked, playing with the boy's hair. Ryou smiled and nodded, then captured his darker's lips again. Bakura returned the kiss and moved his hands over Ryou's chest, deftly undoing the buttons of his soon to be lovers shirt and pushed it from the boy's shoulder. Bakura kissed his way down the boy's neck, to the right of his throat; the uninjured side. He didn't know quite what to do, but he would follow his instinct, his heart. He kissed the spot, the untouched knoll between Ryou's neck and shoulder then pressed his mouth over it, biting into the soft skin while holding the boy tight to him.   
  
Ryou gasped and tightened his grip, but slowly started to relax. Bakura released his hold on the boy's neck. Not drinking from it like he had so the blood started to run in a thin line down Ryou's back. Bakura bit deeper into his own tongue, letting the rich new liquid fill his mouth. It tasted different than Ryou's blood. It was sweeter with a much richer taste to it. He held his own blood in his mouth with his tongue and closed his lips over the new wound again, taking Ryou's blood into his mouth as well. Once more he released the boy's neck and let the two blood mix in his mouth, then pressed his lips to the boy's.   
  
Ryou recoiled from the taste, but Bakura held him fast. Silently press the question to him again, will you be mine? Ryou swallowed. Suddenly the taste changed. He could taste his own coppery blood, but he could taste something else mixed in with it, so the drink was sweet and pure. Bakura felt it too, this new blood mix was sweeter than his own blood and Ryou's, there was a new power in the combining of the blood. Ryou ran his hands through Bakura's hair, pressing him closer, deepening the kiss, demanding more of the sweet liquid. Bakura held the boy tightly, then bit his aibou's lip gently, letting blood come into the kiss again. Ryou flinched slightly, but never pulled away. Bakura then bit his tongue again, letting the blood's mix once, letting them both drink. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, but neither wanted to end it. As they finally they broke apart, Bakura kissed the new wound on the boy's neck, licking away the blood.   
  
Ryou sighed, letting his head fall back. "what did you do?" he asked softly. "I feel so...so in love. So content."   
  
"I let you taste my blood, as well as yours, mixed together. What you tasted was both our lives, blended together as one. And I tasted it too."  
  
"Together as one being." Ryou breathed.  
  
"Together as one being." Bakura smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. Ryou allowed his dark other to wipe away the dry blood from his back and neck.   
  
"What about the old wound?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Let it heal," Bakura said, kissing his the new injury. "I'll drink from this side now."   
  
Ryou nodded, and lay back in the bed, Bakura laying down beside him. "Expecting anyone?" Ryou gave him a curious look.   
  
"No."   
  
"Phone calls?"   
  
"No," Ryou laughed.   
  
"Good," Bakura purred, pulling the boy into a powerful kiss. "Tonight, you're mine." Ryou smiled and let his Yami push him into the bed.   
*******************************************************************************  
  
Read and review, tell me if I should keep this story going...:) 


	8. Cold Dawn

I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! Okay, I'm better now : ) Anyway, this chapter is really short, mainly for two reasons, 1. I had to slip something major into the plot and 2. The next chapter in painfully long… but great!  
  
Kaiba: *proudly displays the chapter* Looky! Another chapter mostly about me!!  
Yami: *groans* I swear to Ra you get more arrogant everyday.  
*LYB and Kaiba glare at Yami*  
Yami: Eep!  
  
//mysterious voice//  
/Kaiba's thoughts/  
  
***************************************************************************  
Cold Dawn  
***************************************************************************  
Kaiba raised his head from the pillow and looked at the clock, 5:30 am. Damn it, why couldn't he sleep!? He buried his face in his pillow. He felt miserable. Twice now he had stood in the bathroom, a knife above his skin and a voice had whispered to him, "No Kaiba, calm your soul. Here my voice and let it calm your soul…" Maybe he was a schizo, but the woman's voice, her voice, the dream woman, it was so real. When he was standing on the edge, she was right there by his side.  
  
//Hush, Kaiba…// he heard her voice speaking to him in his mind again. He could almost feel a cool hand on his forehead. //Close your eyes.//  
  
"Who are you? Why are you being so good to me…" He said closing his eyes.  
  
//Because you hate me. Because I want your forgiveness.//  
  
/How can I hate you? Your keeping me safe./ Kaiba sighed to her in his mind.  
  
Her voice was calm as it answered him //You don't remember me Kaiba, or the things I did. Long, long ago.//  
  
Kaiba felt an old pain inside him. /Are you a yami?/  
  
//No. I was supposed to be, but I'm not, your incarnation and Yamiasis made sure of that.//  
  
/You had powers? Shadow powers?/  
  
//Yes, I did, I still do. So did you, powers still locked deep inside you, powers trying to break out.//  
  
Kaiba looked curious in his mind. /What can I do? What can you do?/  
  
//You will find out in time.//   
  
/Can I see you?/ There was a pause, she seemed to be contemplating. Then silence. /Where are you? Are you there?/  
  
"Where are you?" he said out loud into his pillow.  
  
"I'm here." said her voice, only it wasn't in his mind. Kaiba sat up in bed, throwing off his sheets.  
  
"God!! How did you get in here!!??" She was standing there, in front of his window, closing it behind her. Her blood black hair falling over her shoulders gracefully, a blue desert dress falling gently over her frame.  
  
"I came up the wall." She answered.   
  
"But that's three stories!!" Kaiba gasped.  
  
"I never said I was normal." She said, turning her exotic blue eyes on him. "I can move faster then your eye can see, I have strength in my tiny limbs you've never dreamed of."  
  
Kaiba starred at her. "Who and what are you?"  
  
"Someone." she answered.   
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Oh God…" he blinked at her again, making sure she was real.  
  
"Oh, I'm very real." She approached him deftly and ran her hands threw his hair. Her fingers wonderfully cool against his feverish skin. "Hmm… your running a bit of a fever. The stress is taking a toll." Kaiba nodded vaguely, leaning into her touch. There was so much relief in seeing her, though he had no idea why. Relief and pain. He wanted to say something to her, something buried deep inside of him wanted to speak.  
  
"You shouldn't have come back." he said in a soft morbid tone, the words rolling off his tongue before he had even thought about what he was going to say. Her face darkened, her blue eyes turning into an eerie shade of violet. He drew in a breath, shocked, where had he seen those eyes before?  
  
"I have reasons." she said darkly, letting her hands fall from his face. "I have to go now Kaiba, I have something I need to take care of and I can't put it off any longer. I've stayed near you as long as I've dared."  
  
"What do you have to do?" He asked, watching her carefully. She sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"To much, and I'm running out of time. I don't have much longer."  
  
"Much longer?" he was confused "Until what?" She smiled darkly.  
  
"Until his soul falls into eternal blackness and the dark demon haunting him takes over completely. And the sorceress takes control of him."  
  
This only served to confuse Kaiba more. "Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
She made a noise in her throat, a small cynical laugh "She never told you the whole story did she?"  
  
"Who didn't tell me the story?" Kaiba was becoming furious, this girl was frustrating.  
  
"Isis." The girl turned and looked at him, "She didn't tell you the whole truth."  
  
Kaiba stood up and grabbed the girl by the arm, "Then tell me the truth!!" she glanced calmly at his face then he hand. She gave a quick flick of her arm, easily pulling free of Kaiba's powerful grip. Still he was undaunted, something deep inside him flared.   
  
"Calm down, Kaiba." she said gently, putting a hand on his forehead, he could feel the burning inside him die down "It's to soon. I'll free you, but not yet. Now, I have to go to the city, and I have to go now."  
  
"Why?" Kaiba asked, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Because, I need something. The blood of the ancient one who cursed and blessed me." She smiled in a knowing way. "And I'm going after it tonight. Tonight the boy will be mine." Before Kaiba could response, she put a finger to his lips "Hush now, the less the you know the better. Don't give into your dark thought, I'll will return shortly." Kaiba strangely felt nothing at all. He wasn't sure whether he wanted her to stay, or if he wanted to be alone with his misery. "I said don't." She said raising a brow. She stretched herself up, letting her lips hover next to his throat, "Till next we meet my old friend," she smiled, he hesitated at her closeness, feeling rather unnerved but the buried feeling inside of him was content, "Remember, the past in never far, at this moment, it's literally and metaphorically at your side. Beware of it." He felt a sharp pain in his neck and gasped.  
  
He's hands flew up to his throat as he sat bold up right in bed. Seto gasped, feeling dizzy. The dreams were so real, he could have swore she was there. He rubbed his forehead, voices, dreams, girls from a card game lurking in the dark. A girl who promised mass destruction from the past and hidden secrets Isis never revealed. Isis… he thought a minute, hiding something? He recalled the tablet he had found, how she so carelessly dropped it as if it were nothing at all. He pressed his eyes closed, recalling the image. The Egyptian girl changing from a Queen to a Dark Warrior, the boy by her side. The boy that looked almost exactly like Malik. Questions on top of more questions, was Malik the dark soul she was talking about? Why was Malik so damn important to her?  
  
What did he care anyway, they were a bunch of stupid dreams. And it didn't matter anyway, everything was pointless. He stood up and stretched, there was little point in sleeping if he was going to dream like that. Then again, the thought of facing another long and empty day was like standing at the gates of hell. He glanced in the mirror as he started toward the bathroom and did a double take. He stepped back and looked in the mirror, approaching it slowly. There was something red staining his collar. A chill passed threw him as he stood in front of the mirror. It couldn't be, could it? His fingers curled around the damp red on his shirt and pulled down slightly. His blood ran cold, a shattered breath escaped his lips, it felt as if the breath should turn to ice when it hit the air. A shocked, cold, stillness. There on his neck were puncture marks, plain as day where she had left her deadly kiss.  
  
@~8~ @~8~  
  
Yami watched the sun from his comfortable place in Yugi's bed and smiled, pulling the boy a bit closer to him. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt completely happy. He looked at the boy who was sleeping on his chest, arms wrapped around him, smiling contently. It was magic, to be lying with the boy, completely bare skinned, pressed close to him. He gazed dreamily out the window; this was bliss. He wished with his entire being every night could be like last night. He kissed his aibou's forehead. It was such a shame that Yugi had school today. He suddenly felt a bit guilty for keeping him up so late. Well, maybe they were both equally to blame. He laughed lightly.   
  
Yami gently untangled himself from Yugi and stole quietly downstairs. Grandpa was standing over the oven, hastily trying to throw some sort of breakfast together. He looked up and saw the ancient boy standing there. "Oh, Yami" he said, recognizing the boy by his dark eyes, "Can you get Yugi up to get ready for school? I have to leave for that convention in a minute." Oh yes, he was going away for a few weeks.   
  
"That's what I came to talk to you about," Yami said, putting on his best concerned face, "I think Yugi should stay home today, he doesn't look so well."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Yami led him upstairs and Grandpa tried to rouse the boy, who simply grumbled and rolled over as if he were ill. Yami laughed inside himself; typical Yugi when he hasn't slept enough. In this case, only three hours. Gramps gave up after a few minutes, then turned to Yami with a joking smile, "How late was he up last night?"   
  
Yami shrugged. "I sleep in my soul room." he replied, gesturing to the puzzle.   
  
"True," Gramp said with a nod. Equivocation. Yami loved it. "Well, let him sleep," the old man said going to the door, "If he feels okay when he wakes up, he can go to class then"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Give him my love when he gets up."   
  
"I will." the man vanished at the door.   
  
Yami waited a moment till he heard the front door shut and lock before stripping down again and crawling in beside Yugi, wrapping his arms around the boy. He felt sort of bad and selfish for keeping the boy like that, but it seemed so unfair not to spend the day with him after they spent the night.   
  
"Yami? Yami?" The voice roused him from his sleep.   
  
"Oh Yugi," he said, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm almost 3 hours late for school." Yugi smiled.   
  
"Have I been asleep that long?" Yami yawned. "Don't worry about it, Yugi-Chan, I got your Grandpa to let you stay home today."   
  
Yugi laughed. "You're the greatest."   
  
"I know." Yami smirked. Yugi shook head and smiled, then cuddled close to his darker half. "I should keep you here all day, right next to me." Yami smiled.   
  
"Okay," Yugi said brightly.   
  
"You're precious." Yami laughed lightly. "But I did promise you an explanation of what's going on...or at least what I know."   
  
"Can it wait?" Yugi asked, resting his head on Yami's chest.   
  
"I don't think so, Something is going on affecting the ancient's dreams and I now Kaiba's missing. I knew it would come out sooner or later, and I certainly won't hide it from you."   
  
"Is it really that bad?" Yugi smiled comfortingly.   
  
"Yes," Yami said very abruptly, causing Yugi to feel slightly scared. "It was bad enough to turn Kaiba against me, turn Yami Bukura into the bitter soul we know today, and kill and destroy Malik's life and soul." Yugi had recalled that the Malik they had fought in the present had been an Egyptian reborn.   
  
Malik. Yami hesitated thinking about demonized male. The demon dwelling inside Malik's mind had consumed the handsome boy completely. The tattoo on his back damned him, marked him with his own demented Yami, who was an Egyptian wild child, running insanely all over Japan. God only knew where Malik was now. Yami felt a funny feeling, something he couldn't quite place. He felt depressed thinking about the wild haired, violet-eyed boy. He was worried about him. Indeed when he first Malik he felt it: a shock went through him every time the youth's eyes fell on him, not the yami's, but the boy's himself . The violet eyes, eyes like someone else's. They were eyes all too familiar, but Yami couldn't place them. And the bleached hair, wild and spiky like his own. He was different somehow. The new Ka, Yami supposed, why was he even thinking of Malik? Yami mentally kicked himself. He thought about that boy far too often. Just casual thought's like where he was and what he was doing. By Ra! He was doing it again!   
  
"It was that horrible?"   
  
"In it's way, yes," Yami said. "It set off a chain reaction that went out of control. Plus my memory has a few blanks in it, so it may be worse than I recall it."   
  
"What happened?" Yugi said softly, pressing closer to his Yami to offer him some consolation from the mysterious past.  
  
Yami gave another sigh and hugged the boy tightly, then closed his eyes and let the memory take over; a dream of beautiful deserts and when the 5 of them had been happy......   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
LYB: Okay, role call for the next chapter, Yami?  
Yami: Well of course! I have to tell the story.  
LYB: Yugi?  
Yugi: What do I have to do?  
LYB: Look cute mostly…  
Yugi: ^_^ okay!  
LYB: Kaiba?  
Kaiba: Sweet, I'm in another chapter!  
LYB: *sweat drops* Uhh huh… yeah… Bakura?  
Bakura: Yeah I'm here, Reluctantly, but I'm here.  
Yami: Yeah reluctantly? You usually love the spot light.  
Bakura: *pouts* But Ryou's not in the next chapter…  
LYB: Will you forgive me if I promise you more fluff?  
Bakura: Hell yeah!!  
LYB: okay then! And last but definitely not least: Malik.  
*The other muses turn and stair at Malik*  
Malik: ^_^ Hey she said I'd be important.  
LYB: Yup I did : )  
  
Cyris: Well, I think everyone knows the drill by now, read and review if you want the story to continue! 


	9. The Story Of The Pharaoh

So we finally learn about Yami's part past and who Eve was… This is from Yami's point of view and it's written as if he were telling the story to Yugi.  
  
Yugi: So we're both in it?  
LYB: It's mostly Yami.  
Yugi: Oh.  
Yami: Finally, I'll find out who's after my Yugi.  
Malik: I'm just happy I'm in it : )  
Kaiba: Show off.  
Malik: :P  
LYB: Now, now boys…  
Bakura: Okay on with the story!  
Cyris: Hey! It's my job to say that!  
Bakura: You just read this disclaimers Mister dark and broody demi-demon.  
Cyris: That's it I've had it with you!! *Pulls out his sword and proceeds to chase after a fleeing Bakura*   
Bakura: HEEEELLLPP!!!!! I'M TOO LOVED TO DIE!!!!  
*Everyone else* O_o U;;  
LYB: He has a point, if you kill him Cyris, I'll have some really pissed off fans on my case.  
*Cyris continues to chase Yami. B*  
LYB: Cyris?! Are you listening?!  
Cyris: Sorry, did you just say something?  
*Everyone, anime falls*  
  
**************************************************************************   
The Story Of The Pharaoh…  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I was only 8 when both my parents died. It was the Old Kingdom Egypt, just before the pyramids were built and people didn't love long in those days. So 8 years old would be about the equivalent to 16 today. Still, I was only a child at heart. Despite ruling a country and for all the glory of being God-Like, I still liked to have a bit of fun.   
  
As I've noted time and time again, the better you could play the shadow games then, the more you could get and keep for yourself. But there were cases where people had more than just skill; they had shadow powers. The shadow realm had nine forces, or powers, that one could wield: The reading and stealing of people's souls, calling illusions into people's minds, seeing the future and past, placing parts of, or entire souls into inanimate objects, using the realm to enter other's soul rooms and change personalities, inflicting the shadow's justice, the power to give and take life, the ability to make shadow spirits appear in reality, and lastly, my power, the ability to call upon the realm to protect me and inflict justice as I see fit. My power also allows me to read emotions, which includes the heart in the cards."   
  
"Is that how you know what strategy is best?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay, but, two of those powers I've never even heard of. Aren't there only 7 items?"   
  
"I'll explain that later."   
  
"Okay, go on."   
  
"Well, to get one of the 7 powers, you had to earn it. When a shadow player died and entered the shadow world, they have to give their power away before they can move on. Sometimes, the spirit gives the power to someone already living that they feel has earned it, other times, the spirit gives the power to someone about to be born. A person with powers then had to channel the powers through an item. That's what happened to me. I was born with my powers. My father had powers, too, but he had worked for them.   
  
When I took his place as pharaoh, I met Shadi, who taught me about those powers. He himself had been born with the power of entering and changing people's soul rooms and channelled this threw the ankh. He had earned his power of divine justice at the time with he channelled through the scale. He introduced me to the Ishtar family, who continuously had the powers passed down through their family. Neither of the older Ishtars had power, but their children all did. It was at that point I met Malik and his older sister, Isis. Malik was 10, I think two years older than me. I believe Isis was 16. I bet you already know their powers."   
  
"That's easy, Malik uses illusions to screw with people minds and make himself disappear, and Isis can time slide."   
  
"Exactly. Back then Isis used to be a wonderful magician too, her magic was unparalleled. They were destined to be my bodyguards, like their late grandparents had been my father's. Malik and I became friends instantly. I loved his sense of adventure and he loved my knack for getting out of any situation, as well as getting into them." Yami smiled knowingly, "those are stories for another day. In any case, we both were introduced to Kaiba who would be another of my companions. He was a year older then me, making him 9 and was born with shadow powers, so his parents put him in the priesthood."   
  
"Kaiba had powers?"   
  
"Oh yes, great powers. He could make the shadow summons real, make them flesh and blood in reality, outside the realm."   
  
"Sort of like he does now with machines?"   
  
"Exactly. The three of us were inseparable. We did everything together. We somehow always managed to sneak out of the place and down to the oasis for some fun. That was where we'd met, swam , and hung out as you would say. The oasis was part of the palace gardens, but it was my private garden; no one was allowed in unless I say so. Sometimes Isis would join us, but that wasn't often.   
  
It was sometime in the first year that the three of us were in the oasis and Malik was watching the garden closely. He sat up in a tall olive tree, cloaked in invisibility so he could see over the wall into the normal garden without any of the palace adults knowing we weren't in our chambers. Kaiba at the time was being a bit of a smartass and had called a Mystical Elf who was dancing for us. (And yes were typical boys, why else?) I looked up to where I figured Malik was and called to him: 'Hey, Malik, who are you looking for?'   
  
"Yeah," Kaiba answered, making the elf vanish, and a Dark Elf appear instead. "You've been up there all day. I have your favourite girl dancing down here."   
  
"Shut up, smartass!" Malik barked and an unripe olive struck Kaiba on the head. Kaiba yelped, and Malik laughed.   
  
"You wouldn't do that if I could see you," Kaiba snapped, rubbing the back of his head. I saw the tree rustle and heard him drop to the ground, then he became visible.   
  
"Okay, hotshot, show me what you've got," Malik said, smiling in only a way he could. His hair was different then. It was never fine or spiky like mine then, it was bone straight, think and ear length, very different from the way he wears it now. Time must have changed that part of him. I think time has taken a toll on his eyes, too. I remember them being bluer then, but maybe that's just my fading memory. That day he stood there, just an 11-year-old boy, in a gold collar, wrist bands, and navy cloak, marking him as an important guard.   
  
Kaiba dismissed the elf and pounced on the oldest of us and I tried to hold back a fit of laughter. They were about the same size in height and built so it was a pretty good wrestling match to watch. It was all in good fun, of course. They tumbled on the ground throwing insults at each other. Eventually they both tumbled into the pool and both broke apart in the water, and I fell into a fit of laughter. "Oh what's so funny?" Kaiba hissed, trying to wring out his linen wrap.   
  
"You two!" I laughed, "You're so childish!"  
  
"That's it," Malik said, throwing down his cloak, "you're going down, pharaoh boy! Get him Kaiba!" They both tackled me and threw me into the pool, jumping in after me and we wrestled until we all were saturated, laughing and shouting. It was a good time. Then suddenly Malik looked up from dunking me under the water toward the high wall. We all stopped.   
  
"What is it, Malik?" Kaiba asked.   
  
"I thought I heard something."   
  
But minutes passed and we heard nothing. "You're out of your mind," Kaiba said, rolling his eyes and getting out. We followed.   
  
"You shouldn't just brush it off like that," I said. "Maybe someone is spying on us."   
  
Kaiba just shrugged. "So? What are they going to do? I'll kick their sorry, spying eyes to the shadow realm. I AM a champion, you know." Even then, Kaiba was Kaiba, but Malik just smiled when he said it.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting that Yamiasis here kicked your ass in the last duels? This boy is the world champion now, and I recall winning a time or two against you."   
  
"Ah, shut up, they were flukes."   
  
"No, I beat you fair and square." I smiled.   
  
"You're still considered one of the best." Malik smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I'm up there." By now, our clothes were completely dry from the Egyptian sun.   
  
"Yup. us three, the best duellers in the world," I said jokingly.   
  
Malik just smiled knowingly and started "you know I…" Just then we turned a rap on the wall and we all turned. It was followed by two or more quick raps . Someone was throwing rocks at the other side of the wall. "Oh, he's here!" Malik smiled and scrambled up the olive tree and peeked out.   
  
"Who's here?" Kaiba asked, perplexed. "How did he get past all the security?"  
  
"Ha!" Malik laughed. "That's a joke! This guy could sneak into China!" He turned back to the gardens beyond and took a few olives and threw them against the small tree on the other side, making a pattern of taps. There was silence for a moment then I heard a soft, almost angelic voice, slightly accented, speak very quietly.   
  
"Is that you, Malik?"   
  
"Up here," Malik said.   
  
"Oh, I see." the other voice chuckled lightly. "Is it safe?"   
  
"Yeah, come on in! I'll open the gate and…" before he could finish, a dark-robed figure appeared beside him on the wall, a hood pulled around the head, and dropped soundlessly into the garden. "How do you do that?" Malik hissed playfully and came down. The figure didn't seem to notice Kaiba or I. "Whatcha got?" Malik asked the cloaked figure.   
  
"Oh! Look! I took it from the market, first time I've ever seen them, their wonderful!" The hooded boy produced a round orange object from under his hooded cape and handed it to Malik.   
  
"Cool!... um... what is it?" Malik tossed it into the air and caught it again.   
  
"You fool," The thin, framed figure said, 'You don't play with it, you eat it!'   
  
"How can I eat this? It's like leather!"   
  
"You're impossible, Malik," the figure sighed and turned his head slightly, noticing Kaiba and I for the first time. "Uh no, I'm in trouble," he said and made a dash for the gate. "Hold on there, Baka," Malik said, grabbing him by the shoulder. "They may be powerful, but they won't hurt you. These are the ones I told you about." Malik turned to us. "He's edgy around nobles."   
  
"That's 'cause they're all out to get me!" The figure cried.   
  
"'We won't hurt you," I said gently. Surely this boy was no older than me, why should nobles fear him?   
  
"Okay then," the boy nodded.   
  
Malik smiled. "Guys this is my friend Bakura." The boy took down his hood and shook loose his hair. Kaiba and I stared. The boy was my age, but by the gods was he beautiful. He looked like his voice: heavenly. He certainly didn't look Egyptian; his hair was long, wavy and starch white. He was pale as could be and his eyes were deep brown and intelligent. He was a beauty. The kind you want to smother in kisses. Judging by Kaiba's stare, he thought the same thing. But it was obvious Malik had marked him already by the way he wrapped his arms around Bakura waist. "Don't be afraid, Bakura," Malik smiled.   
  
"I'm not afraid." the white-haired boy smiled. "I've been looking forward to testing my skills." He looked right at me. "On your honour, great Pharaoh, I would like to duel you." He bowed in the proper way, down on his knees.   
  
I looked at Kaiba, who returned my astonished gaze. Malik just looked amused. "Rise," I said, "You don't have to be so formal; any friend of Malik's is a friend of mine. Who exactly are you?"   
  
Bakura smiled softly and looked up at Malik; Malik nodded and Bakura nodded back before stepping forward. "As Malik said, my name is Bakura, but you may have already heard of me under the name Osorkoh."   
  
"Osorkoh? You're the 'so-called "white demon" that the nobles are afraid of?" I was amazed that this innocent looking boy was the one they said could destroy you in a shadow game and rob you blind. Bakura nodded sheepishly. "Malik made up the name for me to duel under. I don't want many people to know me."   
  
"Why's that?" Kaiba said, crossing his arms.   
  
"Well, it's not like I blend into a crowd looking like I do. And if the Pharaoh will pardon me, I make my living on thievery and duelling."   
  
"You're a street rat in other words." Kaiba replied.   
  
"With amazing abilities." Malik cut in. "Show them, Bakura."   
  
Bakura nodded, and then a dark mist formed around the cloaked boy and spread all around us, surrounding us in a new dark world: The shadow realm. "You're a secret-bearer!" I cried. Only the secret bearers could bring forth the realm. "Like us!"   
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes, that I am."   
  
"But you're common! Only nobles can learn to play. Only nobles know the realm exists."   
  
"I am a thief, remember? I broke into your palace gardens and I'm here now, aren't I? I learned of the games from tombs and I learned to play. Then I went after the nobles that killed my parents. Forgive me, my Pharaoh, but I duel for them." The boy raised his head and looked at me, right in my eyes, no one had ever dared do that to the pharaoh. "I play for them, and I need money to play, I intend to bring down the lord who had them murdered."   
  
"Murder!" Both Kaiba and I gasped, Malik looked grave and put a hand on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Yes murder!" Bakura said threw clenched teeth, his hands in tight fists. "We were from the north, where the land rolls green and water comes out of the ground."  
  
"Water!" I gasped "From the ground?"  
  
"The mystery lands." Kaiba muttered "Across the sea from the Nile Delta."  
  
"Yes, we were from the mystery lands." Bakura nodded. "My parents heard of the mystical lands of sand and set out to find them when I was a babe. We found them here and we lived here ever since. They brought with them the magic of our world and when the lord of our region found out, they were taken away. My mother left me this." He undid his cloak, revealing a ring on a rope around his neck. At that time, it was just a ring, without the pyramid inside of it. But it still had it's five tear drop points. "So far it's magic has lead me on a quest all over Egypt, till I can here and it lead me to Malik. And this is the object I chose to channel my own shadow powers through."   
  
"What is it you want?" I asked softly.  
  
"An answer." Bakura smiled, pulling his cloak around his shoulders again. "Who was the one who took my parents, the Witches of Black Forest?"   
  
"I've heard nothing of this Bakura, I assure you." I said to him. "I've never authorized such a brutal thing, this has been unjustly done without my knowledge." I was furious I'll admit, this boy was no more the 9 and had his parents snatched away, for no more a reason then that they looked different. Maybe they feared the magic the family had would someday challenge they shadow games.   
  
"I believe you, pharaoh." he answered after looking thoughtful a moment, then smiled. "But I came here to see just what shadow powers you have, I know what Malik can do."   
  
I laughed, I liked Bakura, his laugh, his smile. "Okay then, we'll duel, on friendly terms." This would mean instead of one of us dying or fainting, the winner would be decided by whoever folded first. Bakura nodded.   
  
"Since I've already summoned the shadow realm, that means you nor Seto and Malik can escape, so I'll give you first move, that is, if you have a deck of spells and summons in your mind."   
  
"Of course." I responded. "Do you have a set ready to battle with?"  
  
"Always." He answered, then turned to Malik, "Do you want to play, Malik, just to demonstrate my power?"   
  
"For the love Ma'at yes!" Malik cried, stretching out his arm to Bakura. "Hit me up!" Bakura grabbed Malik's hand and there was a flash of light, then Malik was no where to be found.  
  
"What the hell!!??" Kaiba screamed. "Where's Malik!!??"  
  
"Play and find out." Bakura smiled.   
  
I had a gut feeling Malik was in no real danger so I stepped up on to the duelling platform. I summoned my first monster, I forget what it was now, because what Bakura did was what amazed me more. The ring about his neck glowed and he chanted a summoning spell I'd never heard before, then Malik appeared on the field. He was holding a sword and dressed in armour. I think my eyes must have gotten as big as plates and I swear Kaiba's jaw must have dropped to the floor.  
  
Malik looked around, the gave the sword a few practice swishes. "Awesome!!" He cried. "Check this out! I'm a summon!!"   
  
"Malik!?" Kaiba yelled, "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I didn't do it, Bakura did it! He can put peoples souls in lifeless objects, including summoning tablets." Malik was thrilled and Bakura just smiled shyly, much the way Ryou does now.  
  
"Yeah, that's my power…"  
  
I lowered my arms "I won't attack my own friend." I said, "You've proved your point."  
  
"Oh come on." Malik pouted to me jokingly "I want to have some fun."  
  
"Malik…" I scolded. "Fine, alright."  
  
"Great!" he looked at Bukura "Don't send me to the graveyard!"  
  
"Relax, just fight, unlike normal monsters you have freewill, so you can dodge most attacks."  
  
"This keeps getting better!"   
  
I prepared myself, and what ensued was probably one of the most memorable battles of my life. Malik's freewill made him almost impossible to hit and I couldn't risk killing him so I had to rely mostly on life point damaging magic. In the end, I smiled and folded, not wanting to continue this match which was clearing getting me killed, because of my inability to touch his main summon. It wasn't like I lost, more like let him get away with winning, anyway.  
  
Bakura closed the realm and realised Malik back into the real world. Malik planted a kiss on Bakura's head. "Thanks for letting me play."  
  
"No problem."   
  
"So," Kaiba said to the white haired boy. "Where are you going now?"  
  
"Dunno, wherever destiny takes me I suppose." he replied.  
  
"You said the ring brought you to Malik, right?" Kaiba asked, a thoughtfulness to his voice.  
  
"Yes, it did." the boy replied. "It's my mothers magic. She put a spell on the ring for it to lead to me to whatever I needed."   
  
"Maybe then, Malik was meant to bring you to us, like he did. Maybe your destiny is here, with the other shadow duellers, your obviously one of the best, like us." I told him, catching on to what Kaiba had been getting at.  
  
"See," Malik smiled at Bakura, "I told you they'd like you." Bakura flushed slightly.  
  
"We can help each other." I smiled at him, "Your looking for truth and I need a spy and good thief to keep track of some nobles who may be plotting something. I know your good at that because you got into my private guardians, and you can maybe find out about your parents while your at it."   
  
"Your offering me a job?" Bakura said, stunned. "Doing what I do best?" I nodded. "In your personal guard?" I nodded again. He was quiet a minute, processing the invitation before nodding yes. "Okay then."  
  
I smiled at him before hugging him, a gesture of friendship. "It's good to have you Bakura," I smiled "My name is Yamiasis."  
  
"You told him your name." Kaiba smiled. Only the most highly trusted of the pharaoh and his family were aloud to know and call him given name instead of his family name. The only ones who knew mine were my late parents, Shadi, Isis, Malik, Kaiba and now Bakura.  
  
Bakura hugged me back, Malik smiled his approval and Kaiba put a hand on the white haired boy's shoulder. "Welcome to the club Bakura, I suppose this means we need another chair down here at the oasis." The four of us laughed.  
  
  
  
So that's how I came to know Malik, Bakura and Kaiba, so the first part of my story is over, so to speak. The one that concerns us now started when I was 12.  
  
Of course the 4 of us were never apart for very long. On the days we were, it was because I had given a task to Bakura or Malik, or if Kaiba had some ceremony to attend. On this day in particular Kaiba and I had to attend to some business in the throne room. Basically I just sat in a chair and tried to look interested while a guard drowned on and on about how the pharaoh needed a wife and heirs to the throne, at that time falling in love was the furthest thing from my mind so it was nothing important. Kaiba was standing by my side, his face totally blank, I think he was trying hard not to fall asleep. None of the nobles noticed what I noticed, they were to engrossed on the lecture, but I caught sight of two cloaked figures running through the crowd outside the window, the taller of the two leading the way. A ways behind them were some angry market sellers, screaming and shouting obscenities at them. I poked Kaiba and pointed at the pair, he smiled slightly and shook his head.  
  
The pair ran by the window, their faces wide with broad grins and the shorter with his arms full of something beneath his cloak. "Hey! Malik! Bakura!" I called out the window quietly so as not to distract the nobles. The taller backed up and looked in the eye level window.   
  
"Oh Hi guys! How's the meeting going?" Malik smirked.  
  
"It's boring as hell." Kaiba hissed, steeling glances at the boy to make it look like he was paying attention. "What are you two fools doing?"  
  
"Getting into trouble. What else?" Malik answered, pealing a bit of rind off a round orange coloured fruit and starting to eat the flesh inside. "You, know, Bakura was right two years ago, you can eat these! There good to and… hey!" Bakura had come back and grabbed Malik's arm.  
  
"Sorry guys, but we have to run!" Bakura smiled and waved, dragging Malik away, dropping a few of the orange fruit from under his robe in the process.   
  
"Over there!! Get them!" came a cry.  
  
"Oh shit." Malik muttered.  
  
"Well that's what you get for stalling!" Bakura said in a fearful tone.   
  
"Quick!" I said, and leaned over the edge of my throne, holding out my arms "Grab on!" They reached out and took my arms and Kaiba helped by grabbing them by the back of the cloaks. They was a bit of a clatter as they tumbled inside.   
  
"Your highness, are you listening?" The speaker asked as he and the other nobles (who had all been facing away) turned around. All they saw was a very angry looking pharaoh sitting on his high backed throne and an equally as enraged priest standing solemn by his side. A group of markets then ran by the window, screaming "where did they go? They were here a minute ago. That way." but they were ignored by the nobles.   
  
I tapped my fingers impatiently "Oh course I'm listening you fool! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't! " I said in my best don't-question-my-authority voice "Now get on with it before I really lose my temper!" The speaker eep-ed and turned around. The other nobles nodded and smiled their approval that their pharaoh was good at being in control, then turned themselves.   
  
From behind my throne I heard a snicker. "You almost got us all it trouble!" Kaiba hissed, looking straight forward, pretending to be interested.  
  
"It was a thrill and you know it." Malik replied.   
  
"What do you have anyway?" I asked quietly, pretending, like Kaiba, to be watching the meeting.   
  
"Fruit!" Bakura answered, "Put your hands back." We obliged and I felt a small piece of something damp placed in my hand. "There good! The best! But this is only the second time I've ever seen them in the market." It was true, the fruit was delicious, like eating liquid sunshine. I held back my hand and motioned for another piece.  
  
"hey now you little pig!" Malik growled, "We earned these!"  
  
"You know you could have just bought them." Kaiba said rolling his eyes, "Ra knows your both rich enough."   
  
"But that's no fun." the two replied at the same time, then they chuckled softly.  
  
"Besides," Bakura said, I could here him pop another piece of the fruit into his mouth. "We'll go back later in our palace clothes and compensate for the loss."   
  
"You guys better get going," I said, "We'll be out of here in a few minute and meet you down at the oasis."   
  
"Okay." Bakura said, I heard him poke Malik then a faint rustle of clothes as they crept toward the window and slipped out. They could be like ghosts when they wanted too. In fact, all four of us could.   
  
The assembling seemed to last forever until finally everyone seemed satisfied and we all left. Kaiba and I clamed to be going to my chamber with Malik, the head of the guards and Bakura, my lord of secret service, to discuss certain matters and we should not be disturbed. In reality once we got there we slipped out threw a passage way and down into the oasis.  
  
Malik and Bakura were lounging in the sun, surrounded by orange fruit rinds and licking their fingers. "You ate them all!?" Kaiba gasped.  
  
"We'll get some more later." Malik smiled. "But I have something to do first."  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
"It's a surprise." He smirked. Bakura laughed. "Take off your jewellery you two, and put these on." he handed us two peasant cloaks.   
  
"Hey! Finally, we haven't gone out in a long time." I smiled, taking off all my golden trinkets.   
  
"It's about time." Kaiba agreed and looked at Bakura and Malik, "You guys get to have all the fun." The both of us rubbed dirt on our skin and hair, to make us look like just part of the crowd. When we were threw, who would ever guess the pharaoh and the high priest were strolling threw the market. Satisfied that the four of us looked descent and Bakura had his hair hidden safely under his hood, we slipped out of the garden and into the cities streets.   
  
"Where are we going?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms as he walked. Malik point at a large building further down the road we were on. "There?" Kaiba raised a brow, "But isn't that the hippodrome? I never knew you liked chariot racing."   
  
"I don't," Malik sighed, slight annoyance on his voice "But _other_ members of my family do." Bakura just rolled his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Isis can't stand sports." I said, slightly confused. Bakura motioned for me to just forget it and we kept walking.   
  
The building was over run with people when we got there and we slipped through the crowd, easily unnoticed in all the commotion. "The race is about to begin!!" a loud voice boomed.   
  
"Hurry up," Malik said, and we turned away from the pushing crowd down an empty, dusty corridor. When we came out we were in what seemed to be a private stable, with a door that opened right onto the race track. Malik stood at the stable door and looked out on to the field where the two racers were lining up at the start mark. Malik motioned us forward and we gathered at the door. It was the closest I had ever been to the track, I usual wasn't allowed to go at all; and when I was there had to be a huge deal over it, I like this view from the stable much better and we had it all to ourselves.  
  
"Our racers have line up." The voice yelled again and the crowd fell silent. "On the left we have our challenger;" The chariot on the left was red with silver trim, at it's head, impatient palomino horses stamped their feet. The driver looked just as ambitious, dark and tall. "Genubath!" The were a few cheers but mostly insults, this challenger wasn't liked. "And on the right, our champion!" The right chariot was white and gold, it's horses were standing ready and pure black. The chariot driver made my brows go up in surprise, the driver was a youth, maybe my age. I couldn't guess a hair colour, it was hidden under a gold helmet which shaded most of the youths face as well. He also wore a white cloak and breast plate that hid most of his body from view. His limbs were small and rounded in a delicate way, it amazed me that someone looking to fragile could be a chariot racer. "Nefermenu Rathsi!" The crowd roared in delight.  
  
"Knew it!" Malik cried on hearing the name.   
  
"Don't get so mad, Malik." Bakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not mad," Malik sighed laying his forehead on his forearm "I'm thinking about what Isis will do when she finds out!" he moaned and sat down at the back of the empty stable. "She'll magic transport me to the mystery lands!" Bakura laughed. Kaiba and I just stared at them, confused.   
  
"Three laps around the field!" the voice cried, and everything fell slight again. "Racers ready!" For a moment you could hear a pin drop, as a judge held out a white cloth, the riders gripped the rains and the cloth was dropped.  
  
"Dar!!" Both riders cried and the horses took off like a shot, racing passed us into the first turn and across the first lap, the challenger tried a few times to pull ahead, but the youth was always one step in front.  
  
"Go Nefer!!" Bakura screamed as the racers approached us for the second time. "Show that snake what your made of!!" The youth heard and looked up at us, questioningly. What Bakura did next surprised me, as the racers approached, the youth still staring at us, Bakura took down his hood and shook out his white, very noticeable hair, something he never did unless in the palace, alone with us or duelling under his alias. The youth grinned.  
  
"Bakura!!" The youth cried happily in a light musical voice, astounding me further.   
  
"How are you!!??" Bakura screamed over the approaching racket of horse hooves to the racer.   
  
"Can't talk now! Racing!" Came the reply as once more the horses stormed by.   
  
They hit the turn again and the challenger swerved his cart, knocking it against the other racers wheel. "Hey!!" The youth screamed "Watch it!!" The other racer just grinned and rammed into the champion again. The crowd was riveted, screaming at shouting as the two finished the second lap, neck in neck. Once more the challenger steered dangerously close to the youth, the wheels collided and rumbled together, chips of wood flying. He was trying to take of the youths wheel and crash him. If they hit the turn like that, it would be over for the white chariot racer.   
  
"Not good not good not good" Bakura muttered, standing on his tip toes and leaning over the gate as best he could. Kaiba and I were also on edge, this could be disastrous. The racers came past us again, only a few seconds to the turn. The youth held a good grip on a whip that he had not used until now.   
  
"Dar!" The champion cried and cracked the whip in the air over the other racers horses at the same time, pulling back on his own rains, stopping his horses. The palominos leapt forward, their driver screamed for them to stop but it was far to late, the skidding halt of his opponent and his new sudden speed caused his wheel to latch in the other chariot and be ripped of. The challengers chariot careened into the wall and the youth took off again, crossing the finish line to victory while the other pulled himself from the wreckage cursing and swearing.   
  
Cheers filled the whole hippodrome as the winner waved to them all and slowly drove the horses toward the stable we were in. Bakura obligingly opened the gate and the youth brought the horses in chariot and all, then Bakura shut the gate.  
  
"Did you see that Bakura!!" The youth cried in the same beautiful voice "I totally crashed that guy!"  
  
"Yes you did," Bakura smiled. "Who would have thought?"  
  
"I was on such a rush, And I…" the youth started with a smile broad across what I could see of his face but was cut short by an "Ahem…" from the corner. The rider looked up at Malik who glared back at the youth, tapping his fingers on his rod in an annoyed way. "And I think I'm in trouble." the rider said, smile still on the youths face but now with teeth clenched. "Hello big brother."   
  
"Evtemkhob Neferti Ishtar," Malik growled, "Get down off that chariot!"   
  
"Evtemkhob?" Kaiba an I gasped, that was a girls name. The youth sighed and took off the helmet, blood black hair cascaded over the neck and back and I could see a face, big blue eyes like Isis' and a tanned feminine face. It was a girl, and she was beautiful.   
  
"Sorry Eve." Bakura shrugged, "You can't get all the breaks."  
  
"Eve? That's Eve?" I gasped, staring at her, "As in Malik's little sister who used to annoy the hell out of us Eve?"  
  
The girl, Eve raise a brow at the comment, but Malik laughed, then I realised she wouldn't recognize me with about 4 years of change and peasant clothing. She sighed. "How'd you find out Malik?" she asked, jumping down.  
  
"You're my little sister, Eve, I know you." Malik smiled gently, a smile which she returned and he kissed her forehead. "Besides I heard Rathsi was racing today."   
  
"Yay, just don't tell Isis. You know she hates it." Eve laughed. "Who are these two, Malik, I haven't seen them before."  
  
"Oh you've seen them," Malik laughed, "They were just a lot younger and dressed a tad different."  
  
Kaiba and I looked at each other and shrugged, then took of our cloaks. "Oh Ra!" Eve breathed, looking at us, "The pharaoh and the high priest." She didn't bother with the formality of bowing and uttering prayers, I silently thanked Ra. It made me feel normal, at peace, she was different from anyone else I'd ever met. A girl who raced chariots and treated everyone equally.   
  
"Hello," I said shyly, smiling at her a bit. I could fell my knees getting weaker as she looked at me and smiled. I think if the three other boys hadn't have been there I would have melted into a puddle of goo, that was about how I felt. I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my life. She was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen.   
  
"You've grown up a lot." Kaiba said, a slight smile on his lips, something odd for him. She looked him over and smiled herself, Kaiba smirked again. "By Hathor you've changed. Last time I saw you, you were whining at Malik to give you a piggyback ride. Your quiet a woman now." She laughed.   
  
"A whole 12." In our day she would have been a woman in her prime, most girls were married off by age 10, but she was clearly still free as the wind. "And you?"  
  
"13 now." Kaiba answered. If I hadn't been an idiot, I would have seen it then, but as they say I suppose, love is blind. Kaiba could never marry as he was a priest, I should never have been so stupid as to let that fact influence me.  
  
"And you?" she smiled at me.  
  
"12, the same as you." I answered. "How come your never around the palace?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I do other things." she answered.  
  
"Like what?" I asked feeling myself flush a bit, "Just curious."   
  
"Go to palace battle grounds in one hour." she smiled deviously "And watch."  
***********************************************************  
  
One hour later, Kaiba, Bakura and I entered the battle grounds. It was sort of odd to be there when we had no intentions of duelling but infatuation had drawn me. Malik and Eve were standing there waiting for us, my eyes fell on her and at that moment, I signed my own death wish. She was wearing a blue desert dress of light linen that fell to her calves and the light fabric flowed around her, giving her perfect freedom of movement and flexibility (unlike most noble dress that was very confining to women). I remember thinking the dress was perfect for her, it made her eyes and hair stand out to beautifully and it complemented her girlish figure, but more then that it was light and free, like her spirit. I soon found out that she wore it almost everyday, sort of like her trademark. Even now when I think of her, I see that dress, but I'm getting off track again.  
  
After they greeted us and we talked a minute, Eve went to the weapons wall and picked up a sword, she staggered under it's weight, holding it with both hands and with a bit of labour, handed it to her brother. Malik was strong enough to lift it easily in one hand and swung in a few times to get the feel for it. She next picked up another sword, it was a thin blade, but she could swing it easily. "A sparing match?" Kaiba muttered.   
  
Bakura nodded vaguely "Yes, brother vs. sister"  
  
"But that's not right," Kaiba said, in his normal businesslike tone, looking over at the two who had taken their places at opposite ends of the field. "Malik is one of the best battle guards around, THE best if you count in his shadow powers."  
  
"I wouldn't put anything by an Ishtar." I said, sensing an odd and powerful energy level rising in the room, one energy set I recognized as Malik's, the other I hadn't felt before. "You wouldn't think Malik was a swordsman if you didn't see it with your own eyes and who would ever know Isis is the most powerful sorceress in Egypt if they just saw her face. I can sense a great power here now, I have a feeling this Ishtar is an unique as her siblings."   
  
"Ready Eve?" Malik called.  
  
"As I'll ever be." She answered, readying her sword. "Now stop dallying so I can kick your ass."  
  
"You wish!" Malik smiled and raised his sword. The battle had begun. A battle that wound change our lives.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ooooooo….. Cliffhanger!!  
  
Yami: Hey that's not fair!  
LYB: Whaaa??? It was getting really long! And my hands are cramping from all this typing!  
Yami: *sighs*  
  
LYB: Anyway, Read and Review tell me what you think ^_^ 


End file.
